Cette femme qui le hantait
by Artemis-Isil
Summary: Severus a survécu à la guerre et sombre un plus chaque jour dans le désespoir. Malgré sa disparition, Lily est de plus en plus présente dans son esprit. Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance, mais Severus estime qu'il n'y a pas droit. La seule personne qui pouvait l'en persuader est morte. Une autre femme tentera de l'aider grâce à l'empire que la première a sur lui.
1. L'apparition

**Titre:** Cette Femme qui le hantait.

**Auteur:** Artemis-Isil.

**Rating :** T

**Perso :** Severus Rogue / Hermione Granger.

**Résumé :** Severus a survécu à la guerre, pour son plus grand malheur. Malgré sa disparition, Lily est de plus en plus présente dans son esprit. Ainsi l'ancien mangemort sombre un peu plus chaque jour. Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance, mais Severus estime qu'il n'y a pas droit. La seule personne qui pouvait l'en persuader est morte. Pourtant, une autre femme pourrait bien l'aider grâce à l'empire que la première a sur lui.

_Bonjour ! ^^_

_Me voici de retour avec un nouveau projet plus sombre. A la base, ça devait être un OS, mais en l'écrivant j'ai eu d'autres idées pour une suite. _

_Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura beaucoup de chapitres. Mais je ferai de mon mieux pour vous pondre quelque chose de qualité. _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! ^^_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous aurez pensé de ce début ! ^^_

_(D'ailleurs, puisque je vous tiens, lorsque je publie, les fics n'apparaissent pas dans la liste des fics disponibles, pourtant elles sont lues et commentées. Quelqu'un aurait-il le même tour ? Quelqu'un aurait-il une explication ? Merci d'avance ! ^^)_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : L'apparition. **

La lueur d'une bougie éclairait faiblement une pièce, sombre et exiguë. La bougie, posée sur le manteau d'une cheminée noire et sale, éclairait une triste scène. Se détachait sur un mur sombre et humide, l'ombre d'une silhouette recroquevillée et affalée dans un fauteuil usé et apparemment taché. L'homme, car c'en était un, semblait endormi. Sa respiration était lente et régulière et sa poitrine se soulevait doucement. A ses pieds traînait une bouteille vide. C'était probablement de l'alcool.

La grande horloge de Poudlard sonna et Severus Rogue ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui, faisant le point sur sa situation. Il porta rapidement la main au front : ses mouvements avaient été trop brusques et il voyait des points noirs danser devant ses yeux. Severus Rogue, sentant encore les effets de l'alcool dans ses veines, ne se souvenait pas de s'être endormi. Il s'étira et allongea ses jambes sur la table basse branlante devant lui, se souciant peu de son mobilier. Il renversa la tête en arrière et soupira.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Severus se saoulait pour perdre pied avec la réalité. C'était même devenu une habitude. Ce n'était pas que ça lui plaisait, mais c'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé pour noyer son désespoir. Severus eut un petit sourire amer. Si Albus Dumbledore voyait ce qu'il faisait de sa vie, il serait certainement désemparé.

En effet, cela faisait plus d'un an que l'ancien directeur était mort, tué de sa propre-main, et quelques mois au plus que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été vaincu par le désormais invincible Potter. Severus, lui, avait miraculeusement survécu. Récompense ou punition supplémentaire ? Pour lui, c'était la deuxième option qu'il fallait prendre en compte et il était bien le seul à le penser.

Harry, après la fin de la guerre, avait tout fait pour réhabiliter son ancien professeur Par conséquent, Severus était maintenant libre, exempté de toutes poursuites. Il avait dû témoigner, bien sûr. Il avait dû se répéter de nombreuses fois et devant de nombreuses personnes. Il avait aussi été accepté et même admiré par la population sorcière que Severus considérait comme une bande d'idiots ignorants. Mais aujourd'hui, il était enfin et de nouveau seul. Seul … du moins en apparence.

Severus Rogue soupira une nouvelle fois. Jamais, il n'était seul. Toujours, il était hanté. Hanté par sa conscience, hanté par des gestes et des actes, hanté par des souvenirs, hanté par une femme. Lily Evans était cette personne qui le rongeait. Oui, Evans, car jamais Severus n'avait pu se résoudre à l'appeler Potter. Lily Potter n'avait jamais était Lily Evans. C'était deux êtres différents. Severus ne connaissait que Lily Evans.

Tout ce que Severus avait fait, c'était pour elle. Il lui avait consacré toute sa vie, toutes ses actions, toutes ses pensées. Sa mort aussi aurait dû être pour elle. Mais il avait survécu. Quelqu'un s'était autorisé à lui enlever cet ultime sacrifice qu'il destinait à la femme qu'il aimait. Certainement, il aurait préféré mourir, là, dans cette maudite cabane, seul et lentement, comme une juste punition de ses actes. C'était là le seul destin qu'il s'était accordé : mourir pour elle une fois sa tâche accomplie. Il n'avait pas imaginé d'autre futur.

Pourtant, Severus était là, avachi et désemparé, sombrant un peu plus chaque jour dans l'alcool et le désespoir. On aurait pu penser que Severus aurait tenté de se reconstruire, d'aller de l'avant. Mais non. L'homme préférait se complaire dans le passé, dans ses mauvais souvenirs. Il préférait se fustiger, se blâmer. C'était sa punition pour avoir tué Lily.

Oui, il était responsable de sa mort, contrairement à ce que tout ces imbéciles heureux pouvaient dire. Harry Potter avait tenté de l'en dissuader. Il lui avait pardonné, disait-il. Tout le monde commet des erreurs, assurait-il. Severus grimaça. Il était coupable et il devait payer. Et ce, jusqu'à sa mort. Il espérait d'ailleurs que celle-ci arriverait vite. Il ne pouvait même pas se suicider. Il considérait cela comme un acte de lâcheté et sa tendre Lily ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir supprimé ce don éphémère qu'était la vie, ce cadeau dont elle-même avait été privée beaucoup trop tôt. De plus, elle le penserait sûrement égoïste.

Severus tenta de se lever mais il retomba rapidement assis. Il lui faudrait encore quelques minutes pour retrouver un monde suffisamment stable. Il parvint finalement à se lever et à trouver un certain équilibre. Il se dirigea tant bien que mal dans la réserve de ses appartements et s'empara d'une de ces potions si utiles, celle contre les gueules de bois. Puis Severus s'assit sur le tabouret qui se trouvait-là et posa ses coudes sur la grande table de bois où se trouvaient divers chaudrons.

Severus ne prenait plus le temps de travailler comme avant. Il laissait tout aller, même ses cours. Minerva McGonnagal avait dû le faire remplacer à nouveau alors qu'elle lui avait rendu son poste de Professeur de Potions. Depuis, Severus passait ses jours et nuits dans ses sombres cachots sans jamais en sortir. Il restait là, à pleurer sur son sort, s'interrogeant continuellement sur les raisons de sa survie et repoussant les éventuels visiteurs.

Car malgré son air peu avenant, de nombreuses personnes tentaient de l'approcher pour lui parler et le résonner, les plus assidus étant l'actuelle directrice, Granger et Potter. Ils voulaient le faire sortir de son antre mais lui refusait catégoriquement. Ils avaient tous les trois de grands discours sur sa force et sa grandeur d'âme, sur son amour pur pour Lily, sur les deuxièmes chances qu'on accordaient aux bannis de la vie. Severus ne croyait pas à ces beaux discours et il les rejetait de plus en plus violemment.

La pire de ces personnes était sans doute Hermione Granger qui se faisait un devoir de venir le voir chaque jour pour prêcher en faveur de la vie et des bons sentiments. Il ne lui ouvrait même plus sa porte mais elle trouvait toujours le moyen de s'assurer qu'il était toujours en vie et qu'il continuait de vivre selon ses besoins.

Severus secoua la tête en repensant à ses premières visites. Elle avait toujours cet air de pitié, d'inquiétude, d'admiration. Elle lui parlait de la vie au dehors, de la reconstruction du monde sorcier, de la nouvelle croissance, de ses amis. Il n'en avait que faire et la demoiselle parlait toute seule. Un jour, elle avait osé lui parler de Lily et, cette fois, il avait réagit. Il lui avait lancé un regard plus sombre encore et l'avait mise brutalement dehors, sans même un mot.

Comment osez t'elle s'attaquer à cette personne intouchable ? Comment osez t'elle s'attaquer au fondement même de son existence ?

En vérité, Severus adulait Lily. Il la vénérait à tel point qu'il l'avait transformée avec les années, sans s'en apercevoir. S'il devait la recroiser aujourd'hui, il la trouverait bien terne en comparaison de l'être qu'il en avait fait. Il l'avait mise sur un piédestal, l'adorant comme la déesse qu'elle n'était pas. Il avait renforcé toutes ses qualités, lui en avait attribuée d'autres qu'elle ne possédait pas. Cet être supérieur était devenu la représentation de son idéal, idéal qu'il espérait retrouver un jour. Car Severus était sûr de l'avoir trouvé en la personne de Lily.

Le Maître des Potions revint dans son salon, décidé à ranger un peu. Alors qu'il ramassait la bouteille vide sur le tapis de son salon, l'horloge de Poudlard sonna à nouveau. Severus fronça les sourcils. Granger était pourtant ponctuelle, habituellement. Serait-il, par miracle, enfin libéré de sa présence ?

Severus soupira et s'assit de nouveau dans son fauteuil, posant la bouteille vide sur la table basse. En avait-elle eu assez de s'escrimer pour une cause perdue ? Avait-elle enfin compris qu'il ne voulait pas de sa compassion ? Severus fut pris de joie et de désespoir à la fois. Hermione Granger était la seule personne qui venait chaque jour, Potter et Minerva le délaissant peu à peu. Il avait donc fait fuir la dernière personne qui lui restait. Il était désormais complètement seul. Pourtant, sa joie n'était pas aussi complète qu'elle aurait dû l'être.

Severus releva la tête : on avait frappé à la porte. Ainsi, elle était revenue. En retard, mais bien là. Severus se leva vivement et se précipita vers la porte, prêt à accabler Hermione Granger de reproches pour cacher son soulagement de ne pas être complètement abandonné, sentiment purement égoïste. Il ouvrit donc vivement la porte et se figea devant la personne qui était sur le seuil. Ce n'était pas Granger.

Severus pâlit et son masque de colère feinte tomba pour laisser place à un mélange d'émotions : incompréhension, peur, appréhension, joie. Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes devant la jeune femme avant de finalement se jeter sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Il la relâcha bien vite, prenant soudain conscience qu'il ne voyait plus son visage.

Devant lui, dans une sorte de nuée, se tenait sa chère Lily. Il ne savait pas comment sa présence était possible. Il se demanda brièvement s'il rêvait. Puis, il balaya toutes ses interrogations et toutes ses craintes pour ne laisser place qu'à la joie et à l'espoir. Cette apparence était la réalisation de ses rêves les plus fous.

Devant lui, Lily souriait d'un air timide. Elle le regardait intensément, de ses yeux verts brillants, si chers au cœur de son ami. Ses longs cheveux roux retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et dans son dos, que Severus ne voyait pas, et contrastaient avec la pâleur évidente de sa peau.

Severus, avide, ne pouvait se repaître de sa vision. Il la scrutait, mémorisant chaque détail, comparant chaque traits avec ses souvenirs. Elle était semblable et différente à la fois.

- Severus … J'espère que je ne te déçois pas.

Severus ne répondit pas, occupé à savourer le son de sa voix, plus aigue que dans ses souvenirs. Puis, il prit conscience des mots.

- Non, jamais, Lily, murmura-t-il.

Elle lui sourit timidement à nouveau et n'osait pas le regarder directement dans les yeux. Son regard était fuyant, comme si elle se sentait coupable, mais Severus ne s'y attarda pas. Finalement, elle ouvrit de nouveau la bouche et Severus pût admirer la couleur de ses lèvres.

- J'ai tant de choses à te dire et si peu de temps. Alors écoute-moi sans m'interrompre. Nous aurons tout notre temps pour discuter de … tout ça … mais plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, je l'espère.

Severus fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait justement à l'interrompre mais Lily ne lui en laissa pas le temps, parlant plus fort que lui.

- Je suis venue te parler de toi, de ta situation.

Le regard de Severus se durcit et Lily, anticipant sa réaction, reprit plus doucement :

- Je sais que tu souffres et je sais que c'est de ma faute. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Pour te soulager et t'aider…

Lily s'arrêta de nouveau, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Severus la regardait tristement. Il savait bien qu'elle était là pour ce genre de chose. Cela lui ressemblait tellement. Et il redoutait ses paroles. Il savait qu'après son passage, il ne serait plus le même, il ne pourrait plus se référer aux mêmes souvenirs, puisqu'elle lui en constituait un nouveau par sa présence. Dans ce nouveau souvenir, elle ne serait plus la victime et il ne serait plus l'être mauvais. Elle allait tout bouleverser. De plus, il n'oserait pas trahir sa confiance et faire comme si elle n'était pas venue, alors qu'elle était là justement pour lui.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants et Severus pût voir une foule d'émotions traverser les yeux si verts de sa Lily, dont la tristesse et la compassion. Il ne voulait pas voir ses sentiments-là dans ces yeux-là. Il ne voulait pas lui inspirer ces sentiments si sombres. Alors, il lui fit un petit sourire auquel Lily répondit quelques secondes plus tard, apparemment surprise de ce rictus. Puis, elle reprit :

- Tout d'abord, c'est à moi de te demander pardon, cette fois. Pour ne pas t'avoir pardonné la dernière fois. Je dois aussi te remercier. Je te serai éternellement reconnaissante. Si j'avais su …

- On ne peut jamais savoir à l'avance ce qui se passera, intervint Severus.

- Oui, mais … après tout ce que tu as fais … Je te dois des excuses. Ensuite, je voulais te dire ceci. Tu as la chance d'être en vie. Quelqu'un t'a accordé cette deuxième chance. Crois-moi, j'aurais voulu pouvoir en bénéficier. S'il te plaît, ne gâche pas ta vie une seconde fois parce que tu regrettes de ne pas avoir été tué. Si tu es en vie aujourd'hui, c'est pour une raison. C'est à toi de la trouver. Et selon moi, celle-ci n'est certainement pas de te laisser aller comme tu le fais…

Severus secoua la tête, montrant qu'il écoutait. Mais il ne voulait pas entendre ça. Il avait l'impression qu'elle jouait le rôle de sa conscience. Et celle-ci, il l'avait banni de puis longtemps de son être.

- Tu crois ne plus rien avoir, ici. Pourtant, Poudlard est plein de souvenirs, plein de vestiges. Chaque endroit est un signe de notre passage, à nous deux. Tu te souviens ? A l'époque, nous étions si insouciants. Tout était noir ou blanc. Le choix était si facile… Aujourd'hui, il suffit de te redresser pour voir que tu vaux encore quelque chose, que ta vie n'est pas finie. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de noir. Tu n'es pas tout blanc non plus. Tu es nuancé comme chacun de nous. Il y a une part de bonté en chacun de nous. Et crois-moi, tu en as reçu une bonne dose, finit-elle en le regardant de haut en bas comme si elle l'évaluait.

Son ton s'affermit soudain, comme si elle lui reprochait son attitude, ce qui était en partie vraie.

- Severus, tu as prouvé que tu n'étais pas lâche. Tu as résisté à cette torture si longue comme personne n'aurait pu le faire. Tu as fais ce que personne ne pouvait faire. Tu n'as jamais abandonné. Tu ne t'es jamais effondré ! Pourquoi le faire maintenant ? Tu as prouvé que tu étais brave, alors, ne gâche pas tout par cette attitude si déplorable ! Ressaisis-toi !

Severus la regardait, comme hypnotisé. Elle avait raison, il le savait. Au fond de lui, il avait toujours su que cette vie-là ne le mènerait nulle part. C'était mourir à petit feu. Et ça, il en avait pas le droit. C'était se suicider, mais sournoisement. Comme un Serpentard … Pensa l'homme avec un sourire. Du plus profond de son âme, il avait appeler Lily car seule elle pouvait le persuader. Et elle avait fait sa part du marché. A lui de tenir la sienne.

- Je ne voulais pas te dire ça mais … si tu ne vis pas pour toi, vis au moins pour moi. Je ne peux plus le faire, toi oui.

Severus releva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux. C'était égoïste de la part de la jeune femme et pourtant il savait bien pourquoi elle avait dit ça : elle n'avait pas d'autre moyen de le garder en vie, à coup sûr.

Alors Severus acquiesça lentement, sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière, et Lily lui adressa un sourire de victoire. Elle le prit dans ses bras, comme pour le consoler. Severus huma son parfum et remarqua qu'il était différent d'autrefois. Mais, cela ne l'intrigua pas. Au contraire, elle était encore pleine de surprises pour lui et il en était ravi.

- Il faut que j'y aille maintenant … On se reverra, Severus. Je ne serai jamais loin, je te le promets.

- Non ! S'écria soudain Severus. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, pas déjà, ajouta-t-il alors que Lily secouait la tête d'un air triste. Reste au moins un peu. Dis moi comment tu vas, ce que tu deviens, où tu es, comment tu es venue … ?

- Severus … Je ne peux rien te dire, lui répondit Lily d'un ton presque suppliant.

Lily se retourna, prête à franchir la porte mais Severus la retint par le bras. Alors Lily le regarda avec un petit sourire.

- Je te connais, Severus. Je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas m'en aller.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et avant que Severus n'ait pu réagir, elle avait disparue sous une étoffe légère aux reflets argentés. Severus vit la porte s'ouvrir toute seule et une fraction de secondes plus tard, il s'élançait dans le couloir, prononçant à grands cris le nom de Lily. Mais elle était déjà probablement loin. On n'arrête pas si facilement un esprit, même quand il devient matériel.

En réalité, la jeune femme était dans un couloir parallèle aux appartements de Severus Rogue. Elle tentait de reprendre sa respiration, alors qu'elle était toujours sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry Potter. Alors qu'elle était légèrement courbée, la jeune femme se transformait. Elle rétrécit légèrement, ses cheveux et ses yeux s'assombrirent, sa peau brunit légèrement. Lily Evans redevenait Hermione Granger.

Severus retourna lentement dans ses appartements. Il hésita une dernière fois et referma la porte, prêt à tenir cette nouvelle promesse même si cela devait lui en coûter.


	2. Sentiment de culpabilité

**Titre:** Cette Femme qui le hantait.

**Auteur:** Artemis-Isil.

**Rating :** T

**Perso :** Severus Rogue / Hermione Granger.

**Résumé :** Severus a survécu à la guerre, pour son plus grand malheur. Malgré sa disparition, Lily est de plus en plus présente dans son esprit. Ainsi l'ancien mangemort sombre un peu plus chaque jour. Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance, mais Severus estime qu'il n'y a pas droit. La seule personne qui pouvait l'en persuader est morte. Pourtant, une autre femme pourrait bien l'aider grâce à l'empire que la première a sur lui.

_Bonjour ! ^^_

_Voici le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Il est cette fois axé sur Hermione. Voici son ressenti et quelques éléments qui clarifieront le premier chapitre. _

_Maintenant que je suis en vacances pour 4 mois, le rythme de publication reviendra à un chapitre tous les deux jours, sauf empêchement. Je ne sais toujours pas combien il y aura de chapitres. Probablement 4 ou 5. _

_Par ailleurs, n'hézitez pas à me faire part de vos idées, remarques, critiques, commentaires ou autres ! Je suis preneuse ! _

_Merci à tous mes lecteurs et à **Zeugma**, seule personne qui ait bien voulu me reviewer ! ^^_

_Bonne lecture ! ^^_

**Zeugma :** _Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Merci tout d'abord d'avoir lu et d'avoir laissé un petit quelque chose. Je dirais même plus ! Severus va la maudire, l'insulter, la blâmer, lui faire payer ... la tuer ? ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Sentiment de culpabilité **

Dans son bureau du Département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques, Hermione Granger se fustigeait. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait osé briser les souvenirs d'enfance de son Professeur en prenant l'apparence de la femme qu'il avait le plus aimé.

Hermione était assise à son bureau, la tête entre les mains, les coudes posés sur des parchemins plus ou moins intéressants et elle tentait de se convaincre qu'elle avait eu raison. Mais malgré ses efforts, elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette pointe de culpabilité qui lui restait au cœur.

Hermione soupira avant de se lever : elle était incapable de tenir en place. Son esprit était trop agité et son corps devait faire bonne mesure. Alors qu'elle se levait brusquement, la cape d'invisibilité qui était encore sur ses épaules tomba avec un léger bruissement. Mal à l'aise, Hermione la ramassa et la déposa sur le dossier de sa chaise. Elle devrait rendre cet objet à son propriétaire qui lui demanderait une fois de plus pourquoi elle en avait eu besoin.

En effet, l'idée de faire renaître Lily au moyen du Polynectar l'avait hantée pendant de nombreuses semaines. Elle avait eu beau chasser cette idée horrible, elle n'en revenait pas moins comme une évidence.

Mais c'était impossible ! Comment faire revenir une femme morte ? Comment trouver ce bout d'elle qui permettrait d'accomplir la potion ? Comment, une fois son apparence prise, prendre sa personnalité ? Son ancien professeur n'était pas stupide, il connaissait Lily et il était rationnel. Comment pourrait-il croire à cette illusion ?

Hermione avait évincé chaque question, une à une, avec joie et peine à la fois. Elle était enthousiaste et en même temps réticente. Mais son esprit vif ayant résolu tous les problèmes, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle reculerait. Alors, avant que son courage ne l'abandonne définitivement, Hermione s'était lancée chez son ancien Professeur sans même prendre la peine d'établir un plan ou d'évaluer chaque situation possible.

Et contre toute attente, son Professeur s'était laissé prendre. Joie ? Désespoir ? Ivresse ? Hermione pensa que c'était peut-être là une combinaison des trois qui l'avait bien servie pour une fois. Elle pût donc constater qu'elle avait eu raison : seule Lily, cette femme pour qui il avait sacrifié sa vie, était capable de la lui rendre. Malgré elle, elle commandait sa destinée. Hermione l'avait deviné et avait tout mis en œuvre pour les confronter, pour faire en sorte que « Lily » aide Severus à se sortir de son état.

Hermione, qui faisait les cents pas, s'arrêta pour se reposer contre le mur le plus proche. Elle ferma les yeux et ses propres souvenirs firent surface.

Finalement, elle ne savait pas lequel avait été le plus difficile entre les moyens mis en œuvre pour recréer Lily ou la confrontation avec son Professeur. Dans les deux cas, les émotions endurées avaient été fortes et avaient marqué son esprit.

Hermione avait d'abord dû préparer la potion et malgré sa complexité, ce fut l'élément le plus facile à réaliser. La seule difficulté était de trouver cette partie de Lily. Elle y avait réfléchit pendant des jours, redoutant de devoir profaner une tombe, un corps. Mais avec autant de répugnance, elle avait trouvé une autre demeure : les ruines de la maison de Harry.

Elle était restée des heures dans le village, parcourant les rues et revenant à chaque fois devant cette maison qui la mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle n'osait y entrer. Mais avec un sursaut de courage, elle s'y résigna. Elle parcourut rapidement ce qui devaient être autrefois les pièces d'une maison chaleureuse. Elle faisait son maximum pour ne pas prêter attention aux détails qu'elle rencontrait : vêtements, jouets et affaires de Harry, meubles détruits, … Mais son esprit avait quand même photographié ces vestiges d'un passé heureux et il ne cessait de les lui montrer, comme pour l'accuser de cette profanation. Finalement, Hermione se précipita et entra dans une salle de bains. Des débris jonchaient le sol et de la poussière en quantité recouvraient les objets encore intacts. Hermione ramassa en tremblant un petit objet et le secoua pour en enlever la poussière. De la brosse à cheveux tombèrent aussi quelques cheveux, restés là depuis des années. Hermione en ramassa deux et, sans s'attarder, sortit de la maison pour transplaner aussitôt.

Une fois arrivée chez elle, Hermione avait jeté les deux fins cheveux rougeoyants dans une petite boite et l'avait mise hors de sa vue. Elle n'avait oser y toucher des jours durant. Mais la potion terminée, elle dût bien les ajouter si elle voulait se transformer. Avec un frisson de peur et de dégoût, elle les avait jetés dans la potion qui avait alors prit une teinte orangée et une texture crémeuse. Elle avait rapidement but le tout en fermant les yeux, comme pour atténuer l'horreur de ce moment. Et elle avait goûté, sans surprise, un parfum de fleurs et une impression de fraîcheur : la saveur de Lily.

Hermione se sentit alors grandir. Elle vit ses cheveux s'allonger, devenir un peu moins frisés et beaucoup plus lumineux. Elle regarda ses mains : sa peau semblait plus pâle. La transformation terminée, Hermione ne put résister à la tentation. Elle se dirigea dans sa propre salle de bain et s'observa dans le miroir.

Alors c'était elle, la célèbre et précieuse Lily Evans Potter. Hermione dû reconnaître qu'elle avait une aura de douceur et de force à la fois. Ses traits, peut-être était-ce à cause de sa propre appréhension, étaient durs et contractés. Deux yeux verts brillants la regardaient d'un air curieux. D'un point de vue physique, Lily était tout ce qu'il y a de plus attirante. Le moindre défaut, si peu important, pouvait être effacé par d'autres traits plus gracieux. Hermione comprit à ce moment pourquoi Severus Rogue était un jour tombé amoureux de Lily. L'enfance avait dû donner à la jeune femme, en plus de ces qualités physiques, cet air d'insouciance et d'innocence qu'Hermione, pour l'heure, n'arrivait pas à rendre en se regardant dans le miroir, tant elle était mortifiée par la perspective de ce qu'elle allait faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard et sous le couvert de la cape d'invisibilité qu'Hermione avait empruntée à Harry sans justification convaincante, Hermione transplana au château où elle réussit à entrer. Elle ne se débarrassa de la cape d'invisibilité que lorsque qu'elle fut devant les appartements de son ancien professeur.

Hermione Granger était plus en retard que d'habitude mais Lily Evans, elle, était parfaitement à l'heure.

Lorsque Severus Rogue ouvrit la porte, le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement en même temps que le cœur de son Professeur à en juger par les traits de son visage. Alors, Hermione, effrayée et excitée à la fois, lui avait adressé un petit sourire timide.

Il l'avait serré dans ses bras et elle avait été surprise. Elle n'imaginait pas Severus Rogue capable de telles marques d'affection. Il s'était adressé à elle avec une intonation dans la voix qu'elle ne lui avait jamais entendue. C'était une voix chaude, douce, presque joyeuse et pratiquement suppliante.

Après quelques minutes, Hermione prononça le prénom de son professeur. C'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait sa voix depuis la transformation et elle fût satisfaite du résultat. L'intonation, quoique plus aigue, ressemblait à celle que Hermione avait pu entendre dans les souvenirs de l'homme. Mais elle s'arrêta après avoir prononcé ce prénom d'une voix aussi douce que possible. Elle avait répété son texte des dizaines de fois durant le trajet pourtant, mais elle se rendait compte que Severus Rogue venait de tout bouleverser par son attitude. Elle se rendit compte que rien n'arrivait jamais comme on l'avait imaginé. Elle s'attendait, bien sûr, à voir l'homme changer brusquement, mais il semblait si bouleversé … Alors, prise d'un élan de compassion, elle lui adressa simplement quelques mots qui résumaient passé et présent. A travers ce terme de « déception », elle revenait sur l'attitude passé et sur l'aspect présent de la véritable Lily.

Brusquement, après avoir entendu une nouvelle fois ce ton de voix de la part de Severus qui l'avait elle aussi bouleversée, elle se décida. Elle lui ordonna de ne pas l'interrompre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la fasse craquer, qu'il la confonde en la troublant. Et elle voulait désormais en finir au plus vite. Elle lui avait alors adressé son petit discours. Elle avait fait en sorte que Lily s'excuse - de quoi par ailleurs ? Hermione trouvait que la jeune Gryffondor avait eu tout à fait raison à l'époque de pousser Severus à s'éloigner des apprentis Mangemorts - et qu'elle le remercie. Severus en fut ravi et fier. Cela semblait si important pour lui.

Ensuite Hermione avait joué sur le passé, les sentiments, et même le chantage, pensa-t-elle avec horreur, pour pouvoir obtenir de Severus, si ce n'est la promesse, l'assentiment qu'il continuerait à vivre. Elle l'avait obtenu. Elle avait exhorté Severus à se battre pour survivre et il l'avait accepté. Elle n'avait peut-être pas su le consoler pleinement, mais au moins, elle l'avait persuadé.

Finalement, son devoir accompli, Hermione s'était retirée grâce à la cape d'invisibilité, le cœur déchiré par la culpabilité et le désespoir qu'affichait son professeur.

Toujours dans son bureau, Hermione soupira de soulagement cette fois. Tout cela était derrière elle maintenant. Le plus dur avait été fait, sa part du travail avait été accomplie. Les cartes étaient maintenant entre les mains de Severus Rogue.

Avant sa tentative, Hermione avait demandé à Minerva de garder un œil attentif sur Severus et de la remplacer auprès de lui. Minerva ne lui avait pas demandé d'explication et n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Elle avait dû penser que la jeune femme, lassée d'être repoussée et insultée, lassée de se battre pour une cause perdue, avait renoncé. Effectivement, Hermione comptait ne plus revenir voir son ancien professeur. Elle ne voulait plus voir cet être qui lui rappellerait ce qu'elle avait fait et vu. Elle ne voulait plus se retrouver face à cet homme qui continuerait malgré lui de la faire culpabiliser. Elle se contenterait maintenant des nouvelles que pourrait lui apporter Minerva. Tout ce qu'elle voulait en cet instant, c'était oublier.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la cape d'invisibilité posée sur la chaise de son bureau et son cœur se serra. Elle avait encore quelque chose à faire avant d'oublier. Mais elle ne s'en sentait pas capable.

Hermione tourna la tête vers la porte de son bureau. On avait frappé. Elle autorisa la personne à entrer et découvrit Ron, les cheveux en bataille, les vêtements légèrement déchirés et salis, les mains égratignés.

- Ron ? Mais que t'est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui pour l'examiner.

- Ce n'est rien. Je reviens d'une mission. Elle était plus mouvementée que prévue, c'est tout. Mais ce n'est rien de grave, assura le jeune homme avec un petit sourire, flatté de l'intérêt que lui portait Hermione. J'étais juste venu te demander avant de partir si tu voulais venir à l'anniversaire de Charlie. C'est la semaine prochaine et toute la famille sera réunie.

- Toute ? Demanda Hermione légèrement inquiète.

- Je veux dire la famille proche. Ne t'inquiète pas. On ne sera pas au nombre d'une petite armée, la rassura Ron, souriant toujours.

- Très bien, je viendrais, lui répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

- Super ! Fit Ron avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Je te tiens au courant du jour exact et de l'horaire. A plus tard, Hermione.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter le seuil de la porte qu'il n'avait pas franchi depuis son arrivée quand Hermione le rappela soudain. Il se retourna vers elle d'un air interrogateur et elle lui fourra la cape dans les mains, comme si elle la dégoûtait aussi.

- Tu pourras rendre ça à Harry, s'il te plaît ? Je n'en ai plus besoin. Remercie le de ma part.

- Pas de problème, Hermione.

Hermione referma la porte, soulagée. Elle n'aurait pas à affronter Harry. Elle n'aurait pas besoin de lui mentir en cherchant une excuse. Elle n'aimait pas mentir à ses amis mais elle savait très bien que cette fois elle n'aurait pas le choix. De plus, Hermione n'était pas prête à revoir Harry. Étant le fils de Lily, il lui rappellerait autant que Severus Rogue ce qu'elle avait fait. Sans compter qu'il avait les yeux de sa mère. Et ses yeux-là lui seraient insupportables.

Puis Hermione eut un petit sourire en pensant à son autre meilleur ami. Ils s'étaient indéniablement rapprochés depuis la fin de la guerre. Alors que Voldemort avait accéléré leur rapprochement, depuis sa disparition, ils prenaient leur temps, découvrant avec plaisir que l'autre recelait encore des surprises après tant d'années d'amitié. D'ailleurs, si ce n'était un sentiment de gêne et d'intérêt encore plus grand envers Ron, Hermione ne voyait pas une grande différence entre son amitié d'autrefois à l' égard du jeune homme et l'amour tendre qu'elle éprouvait aujourd'hui pour lui. Hermione, songeuse, se dit que c'était peut-être parce qu'elle avait toujours été un peu amoureuse de ce garçon.

Hermione se décida à quitter son bureau. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'elle était cloîtrée dans son refuge et qu'elle n'osait pas sortir. En entrant, Ron avait fait entrer le monde extérieur avec lui. Maintenant, Hermione n'avait plus peur de l'affronter. Elle avait retrouvé un certain apaisement.

Elle reprit donc les affaires qu'elle avait laissées lorsqu'elle était partie chez Severus et elle sortit de son bureau, vérifiant qu'elle n'oubliait rien. Elle fit quelques pas dans le couloir avant de faire demi-tour. Elle entra une nouvelle fois dans son bureau et s'empara d'une pile de dossiers posés sur son bureau. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de travailler aujourd'hui et elle comptait se rattraper le soir même.

Finalement, Hermione se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, traversa le hall et sortit du Ministère pour atteindre l'une des zones de transplanage. Là, elle s'éclipsa à son appartement.

C'était un petit chez-soi confortable situé dans un milieu modeste de la communauté sorcière. Hermione entra dans son appartement et en fit le tour pour vérifier que tout était en place. Elle ramassa une lettre posée sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et elle la déposa sur la table basse. Elle ne regarda pas le nom de l'expéditeur.

Elle se dirigea ensuite dans la petite cuisine attenante au salon et se figea sur le seuil. Là, posé sur le bord de l'évier se tenait encore le petit chaudron, le verre et la boîte qui avait contenue les deux cheveux de Lily. Hermione se précipita sur ces éléments révélateurs de son acte pour les faire disparaître. Elle effaça toute trace de la potion d'un sortilège, elle lava le verre et le jeta pour faire bonne mesure et elle rangea la boîte au fond d'un tiroir sous une pile de vêtements.

Malgré ce qu'elle lui rappelait désormais, elle n'osait pas se séparer de cette boîte. Elle était chère à son cœur et lui rappelait un voyage qu'elle avait fait avec ses parents et sa famille quand elle était plus jeune. De plus, cette boîte était esthétiquement très jolie.

Finalement, Hermione s'installa dans son fauteuil avec un grand verre de jus d'orange. Elle renversa la tête en arrière, ferma les yeux et se détendit après cette journée de tension. Elle était fin prête à oublier.

Mais le Ciel ne la laisserait pas de défaire de ses responsabilités aussi facilement, comme en témoignait déjà la lettre posée à l'envers sur sa table basse.


	3. Recherches

**Titre:** Cette Femme qui le hantait.

**Auteur:** Artemis-Isil.

**Rating :** T

**Perso :** Severus Rogue / Hermione Granger.

**Résumé :** Severus a survécu à la guerre, pour son plus grand malheur. Malgré sa disparition, Lily est de plus en plus présente dans son esprit. Ainsi l'ancien mangemort sombre un peu plus chaque jour. Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance, mais Severus estime qu'il n'y a pas droit. La seule personne qui pouvait l'en persuader est morte. Pourtant, une autre femme pourrait bien l'aider grâce à l'empire que la première a sur lui.

_Bonjour ! ^^ _

_Tout d'abord, merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette histoire, l'ont reviewé, la suivent ou l'ont ajouté dans leur favoris. ça me fait très plaisir ! ^^_

_Voici donc la suite. Les deux premiers chapitres étaient beaucoup plus descriptifs et psychologiques. J'ose espérer qu'il y a un peu plus d'action dans celui-là. Quoi qu'il en soit, il y en aura beaucoup plus dans le prochain, chapitre de la confrontation. _

_Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos avis ! ^^_

_Merci ! ^^_

**Zeugma** : _(Puisque je ne peux pas te répondre par MP ... ) Oh non, pas déjà ! ^^ La lettre n'a pas un contenu bien important, seul l'émetteur l'est pour Hermione. J'en reparlerai dans le chapitre 4. Pour l'instant, ce chapitre est entièrement consacré à Severus._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Recherches **

Severus Rogue se réveilla tard dans la matinée. Il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi. Cette nouvelle image de Lily l'avait hanté. Il la revoyait à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il y pensait à chaque fois qu'il était éveillé.

Severus était encore allongé dans son lit, ne trouvant pas la force de se lever, et regardait le plafond de pierre au dessus de lui. Il se sentait heureux et désemparé à la fois.

D'un côté, son esprit avait de nouvelles images de la femme qu'il aimait, une nouvelle matière sur laquelle s'appesantir. Mais d'un autre côté, la revoir lui avait à nouveau brisé le cœur. Lui qui le croyait hors d'atteinte …

Severus finit par se lever et renversa le livre qui était à demi-posé sur sa jambe gauche. Il le ramassa et en regarda le titre. Le livre portait sur les fantômes et esprits. Severus se souvint vaguement d'avoir erré dans les couloirs durant la nuit, en quête de réponses. Il s'était introduit dans la bibliothèque et avait prit ce livre. Il voulait plus s'occuper l'esprit que trouver la vérité à ce moment-là. Mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus sous l'emprise de l'alcool, Severus était de plus en plus intrigué par cette scène qui avait eu lieu la veille.

L'homme se dirigea dans la cuisine où il se prépara un café bien fort. Après quoi, il décida qu'il était tant de prendre une douche et de s'occuper un peu de son apparence. Ce n'était pas que ça le préoccupait fortement mais il se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise.

Sous la douche, Severus revint une nouvelle fois sur les pensées qui l'avaient assaillies toute la nuit.

En effet, une fois dégrisé et sobre, Severus s'était efforcé de considérer tous ces faits étranges d'un air objectif. Il était d'abord revenu sur l'apparition de Lily. Cela lui faisait mal de se le répéter mais Lily était … morte. C'était un fait irréversible. Alors qu'était-ce que cette apparition ? Un fantôme ? Un esprit ? Non, il avait pu la toucher. Un souvenir ? Un rêve ? Cela n'y ressemblait pas. Severus s'était creusé la tête pendant de très longues minutes mais il n'avait trouvé aucune explication satisfaisante.

Alors, Severus était revenu sur ces nombreux autres éléments qui l'avaient dérangé, car sur le moment, ils n'avaient fait qu'effleurer sa conscience et il ne s'était pas interrogé plus que ça. Il avait été trop abasourdi et trop heureux de revoir sa chère Lily pour s'y attarder. Il y avait tout d'abord son parfum. Ce n'était pas le même que dans ses souvenirs. Ce parfum sentait bon, il était doux, mais il n'en était pas moins différent. De plus, les morts avaient-ils un parfum ?

Sa voix aussi l'avait intrigué. Elle était beaucoup trop aiguë. Si Lily revenait d'entre les morts, sa voix était peut-être aigue parce qu'elle n'avait pas été utilisée depuis longtemps. Qui pouvait se vanter de connaître les caractéristiques des morts ?

Lily lui avait parut si semblable et si différente à la fois … Il se demanda un bref instant si inconsciemment il ne l'avait pas transformé, s'il n'avait pas surestimé son apparence. Non, il ne le lui semblait pas. Elle avait tant occupé son esprit pendant toutes ses années qu'il l'aurait remarqué si cela avait était le cas.

Severus haussa les épaules. Tout ces détails et toutes ces réflexions lui donnaient la migraine.

Lorsque Severus sortit de la douche après quelques minutes, il se sentait mieux. Il était prêt à affronter la réalité. Ou presque … Severus voulait se rendre à la bibliothèque mais il ne voulait pas revoir tout ces élèves … Ses élèves.

Il se rappela la promesse muette qu'il avait faite à « Lily », si c'était elle. Il lui avait promis de se raccrocher à la réalité et de vivre. Il était tant de commencer. Car même si cette « personne » n'avait pas été Lily, alors c'était à son souvenir, à son apparence, à son porte-voix qu'il avait fait cette promesse. Et Severus pensait être un homme de parole. Il se devait de tenir cet engagement.

Severus se regarda dans le miroir embué. Il avait tellement maigri et tellement pâlît. Severus eut un petit sourire amer. Voilà qui allait encore alimenter les rumeurs les plus folles du château pendant plusieurs semaines.

Severus s'habilla rapidement et se rendit dans le salon. Il avisa les nombreuses bouteilles dans la pièce et les fit disparaître de sa vue. Il avait prit cette nuit la résolution de moins boire. Il ne voulait pas arrêter complètement : c'était tout ce qui lui restait pour atteindre des domaines encore inexplorés. Il voulait simplement se limiter pour ne pas perdre totalement pied avec cette réalité qu'il détestait et qui s'accrochait à lui quand il faisait tout pour s'en défaire.

Severus sortit de ses appartements, le cœur battant rapidement, les sens en alerte.

Il y avait des semaines qu'il n'était pas sorti de ses appartements. Étrangement, le château n'avait pas changé. Severus se demanda alors pourquoi il s'attendait au contraire.

Le château, quoique reconstruit et restauré par la même occasion, était toujours le même. C'était les mêmes couloirs, les mêmes flambeaux, les mêmes tableaux, les mêmes pierres froides, le même hall, les mêmes sabliers, les mêmes élèves à l'air ahuri ou presque.

Ces mêmes élèves s'arrêtèrent pour regarder le Professeur passer. Apparemment, ils ignoraient que l'homme était resté au château, que le lieu de sa retraite avait été le lieu de ses souffrances. C'était ironiquement tragique dans un sens, pensa Severus.

Le Professeur adressa à tous ces élèves un regard noir et menaçant, les dissuadant de tout commentaire, de toute critique, même de toute tentation de courir raconter l'incroyable nouvelles aux autres élèves.

Sans avoir fait le moindre détour, Severus arriva à la bibliothèque. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil et embrassa les lieux d'un regard. Contrairement à la nuit passée, Severus, moins agité, prit son temps.

Malgré lui, il se perdit à nouveau dans les méandres de son esprit. La dernière fois qu'il était venu en ce lieu si important pour lui (si on exceptait la nuit passée), le Seigneur des Ténèbres était encore vivant. Même si alors celui-ci accaparait tout son temps, Severus essayait tout de même de venir se réfugier dans ce havre de paix. Contrairement à ces fois-là, Severus se sentait différent, transformé. Il ne savait en quoi, il ne savait pas ce qui avait provoqué cela, mais il se sentait autre.

Severus soupira et se mit à parcourir les rayons, prenant les livres qui l'intéressaient, ne s'occupant pas des élèves présents qui l'observaient cachés derrière leurs propres piles de livres. Finalement, Severus emprunta une vingtaine de livres, plus ou moins volumineux, plus ou moins anciens, plus ou moins proches du sujet qui l'intéressait.

Madame Pince le regarda d'un haussement de sourcil : Severus Rogue avait emprunté quelques livres de potions, ce qui était tout à fait normal, mais depuis quand s'intéressait-ils aux fantômes ? C'était à peine s'il disait « bonjour » à ceux du château, les fuyant comme la peste. Mais la bibliothècaire ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle n'osa pas. Elle préférait en discuter plus tard avec ses autres collègues.

Severus retourna dans ses appartements par le même chemin et sans aucun détour. Lorsqu'il arriva en vue de ses appartements, il vit une silhouette fine et longue qui attendait devant la porte : Minerva McGonagall. De toute évidence, elle venait de frapper à la porte.

- Severus ? Interrogea-t-elle d'un air étonné. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez … à la bibliothèque, dit-elle en considérant les deux piles de livres que tenaient Severus contre lui.

- De toute évidence, non, Minerva. Autrement, vous ne seriez pas là, répondit Severus, ne lui accordant qu'un bref regard.

Il entra dans ses appartements et Minerva le suivit. Elle lui tendit un petit plat que Severus n'avait même pas remarqué. Il regarda la nourriture, la déposa sur la table et lui adressa un bref « merci ».

- A quoi vous intéressez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

- A rien qui ne vous concerne, répondit sèchement Severus.

Son histoire était privée, précieuse. Il ne voulait pas la partager. Minerva eut l'air pincé.

- Bien … Reprit-elle. Je vois que vous allez un peu mieux. Votre verve naturelle revient aussi.

- En effet, répondit Severus, plus calmement.

- Je suis aussi venue vous informer que Miss Granger ne pourra pas venir vous voir pendant plusieurs semaines. D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle va être très prise par son travail.

- Ah ! Ça me fait très plaisir ! Assura Rogue.

- Je suis sûre qu'au fond vous mentez, Severus …

Minerva ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Elle se retourna, visiblement irritée. Alors qu'elle était sur le seuil de la porte, Severus lui murmura un autre bref « merci, Minerva » ce à quoi elle répondit par un regard plus doux.

Severus s'assit lentement dans son fauteuil. Il entama son maigre repas - soupe, pain, et tarte aux pommes - et se laissa le temps de la réflexion avant de commencer à étudier.

Minerva pensait qu'il mentait. Il y a quelques jours, Severus aurait rît de cette remarque. A présent, il devait reconnaître que la Directrice avait quelque peu raison.

Oh non, il n'appréciait pas la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, loin de là ! Mais elle avait été un point d'ancrage pour lui, l'élément réel qui le rattachait à cette réalité. Sans elle, il y a probablement longtemps qu'il aurait perdu toute notion du temps. Sans elle, il aurait sombré. Non, ça s'était Lily qui l'avait empêché de le faire. Granger l'avait simplement aidé à rester à la surface le temps que sa bienfaitrice ne vienne l'aider.

Severus s'apprêtait à ouvrir une bouteille de whisky mais il se ravisa et pris du jus de citrouille. L'heure n'était pas encore venue de boire. Il devait garder son esprit clair s'il voulait étudier.

Son repas terminé, Severus se dirigea vers son bureau. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait mis les pieds et la pièce sentait l'humidité. Les bocaux et flacons étaient recouverts de poussière. Une araignée avait même tissé sa toile.

Severus s'assit à son bureau après avoir posé ses livres sur le sol. Il contempla les plumes, les encriers vides ou séchés, les parchemins vierges ou couverts de formules, d'annotations, d'idées. Severus rassembla tous ses vestiges d'un passé un peu moins agité du point de vue personnel et les rangea pêle-même dans l'armoire la plus proche. Il était habituellement ordonné, mais il n'avait pas envie de se replonger dans ces affaires-là maintenant.

Severus prit donc une nouvelle plume, un nouveau parchemin et ouvrit le premier livre, prêt à se remettre au travail. Il se raccommodait peu à peu avec la réalité. Cela passait d'abord par l'étude d'un fait étrange mais non pas moins réel. Il voulait savoir à quoi s'en tenir, il voulait comprendre. C'était le seul moyen pour lui d'avancer et de choisir ce qu'il devait faire.

Quelques heures plus tard, Severus était toujours dans la même position. Il tenait une plume à la main et tournait les pages de l'autre.

Il referma rageusement le dernier livre qu'il avait emprunté. Il n'avait rien trouvé, du moins rien d'intéressant. Il contempla son parchemin, ridiculement peu noirci. Toutes ces notes ne lui seraient d'aucune utilité. Severus soupira et se lamenta sur les quelques heures gâchées par ce travail lamentable.

Severus rassembla les livres éparpillés et en fit deux colonnes équilibrées qu'il posa au bout de son bureau. Puis il ferma les yeux et posa la tête sur le bois dur, entre ses bras. Le répit ne fut que de courte durée : on frappa à la porte de la pièce. Il se demanda qui cela pouvait être étant donné que tout le monde le pensait dans ses appartements. Severus se leva et alla ouvrir. C'était Harry Potter.

Évidemment, il ne manquait plus que lui pour finir de l'irriter ! Severus le regarda d'un air presque indéchiffrable. Seul un trait barrant son front plissé montrait son irritation et son trouble. En effet, Severus ne supportait plus ce regard vert. Il l'avait hanté toute la nuit, plus fortement que jamais.

- Bonjour Professeur, dit Harry d'un air joyeux que Severus trouva tout à fait déplacé. Minerva m'a dit que vous étiez sorti de votre antre et que vous seriez probablement ici ou à la bibliothèque si vous n'étiez pas chez vous.

Severus ne répondit pas, considérant cette information comme inutile. Il attendait simplement que Harry veuille bien lui dire le but de sa présence. Harry perdit le sourire joyeux qu'il affichait depuis son arrivée et eut un air tout à fait pitoyable selon Severus.

- En fait, je suis passé voir comment vous alliez et j'aurai aimé vous demander … de l'aide.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois être étonné ou en colère. Etonné que le grand Harry Potter ait besoin d'aide ou irrité que vous veniez me voir simplement pour ça alors qu'il y a des semaines que vous n'êtes pas passé, pas que cela me dérange par ailleurs.

- Premièrement, je viens de vous dire que je venais vous voir aussi pour prendre de vos nouvelles, dit Harry d'un ton plus sombre. Deuxièmement, je n'ai pas pu passer avant, trop accaparé par mon travail. Enfin, c'est un peu de votre faute aussi, vous repoussez tout le monde. C'est insupportable ! Vraiment !

Severus ne voulut pas admettre le troisième point et soupira bruyamment, plus irrité encore.

- Il semble que le travail soit l'excuse favorite de tout le monde ces temps-ci ! Votre amie Granger a dit la même chose à Minerva. Vous êtes tous hypocrites et ingrats ! Vraiment ! Fit-il, singeant par la même occasion la réplique d'Harry.

Le garçon soupira à son tour et baissa la tête. Il serra les poings avant de relever les yeux vers son ancien professeur. Apparemment, il avait décidé de ne pas envenimer les choses.

- Je ne savais pas pour Hermione. Elle ne m'a rien dit la dernière fois que je l'ai vue mais effectivement, elle avait l'air très occupée et même plutôt préoccupée. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous assure que même si vous faites tout pour nous repousser, nous sommes des Gryffondors très têtus et nous reviendrons toujours. Nous n'avons pas fini de vous convaincre ou de vous surveiller, dit Harry avec une once de détermination dans la voix.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Tout ça était ridicule. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être surveillé comme un gamin. De plus, il se sentait mal à l'aise. Cette scène lui rappelait trop celle qu'il avait vécu avec Lily quelques heures auparavant. Il se demanda un bref instant si Harry avait vue sa mère. Il pensa que non. Si cela avait été le cas, le jeune homme serait bouleversé. Lily l'avait peut-être vue sans qu'il le sache. Elle avait probablement emprunté la cape d'invisibilité qui revenait de droit au jeune homme et la lui avait rendue sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Severus haussa les épaules et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. Harry pris cela comme une invitation à entrer et il referma la porte derrière lui. Il vint s'asseoir en face de Rogue et regarda autour de lui. Severus n'aima pas l'air satisfait qu'arbora garçon. Il comprit que celui-ci se félicitait de ne plus être l'élève honnis qui, à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en cet endroit, était puni et se retrouvait avec des heures de retenues et des points en moins. Alors, Severus aboya le début de sa phrase, ce qui fit sursauter le jeune homme. Cette réaction lui causa un immense plaisir qui lui fit beaucoup de bien. Il était toujours capable d'autorité et faisait toujours impression, même en face de quelque un qui n'était plus un élève.

- Alors Potter ! Allez-vous me dire ce que vous attendez de moi ?

- Euh … Balbutia Harry, l'air de nouveau agacé. En fait j'aurais besoin d'informations.

- Voilà qui ne m'étonne pas … Marmonna Rogue, le nez dans les parchemins qu'il rangeait. Harry reprit, sans tenir compte de cette interruption.

- Je suis à la poursuite de mangemorts plutôt dangereux avec mon équipe. Ils sèment le chaos un peu plus au nord du pays et ils nous échappent à chaque fois. Ils nous glissent entre les doigts, comme de l'eau, à chaque fois qu'on croit les tenir. Ils ne s'attaquent pas directement aux moldus, mais plutôt à leurs installations électriques, de communication, de gaz ou autre. Cela crée divers accidents, plus ou moins graves. Les moldus prennent ces situations pour une incroyable malchance, surtout que ces accidents sont tous localisés au même endroit. Il y a eu beaucoup de blessés et quelques morts dans une explosion récente …

Harry s'interrompit, attendant une réaction de Severus qui ne vint pas. Cela ne semblait pas le toucher plus que ça.

- Avez-vous déjà vu des affaires similaires par le passé ? Demanda finalement Harry.

- Oui. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres était encore faible et que certains mangemorts courraient encore. Les plus téméraires d'entre eux, persuadés d'agir en bien pour la communauté sorcière, agissaient de manière discrète pour ne pas se faire prendre par le gouvernement qu'ils jugeaient trop autoritaire. Ils sont généralement en petites bandes, ils sont plutôt rusés et bien entraînés. Ils sont aussi puissants. Il vous faudra user de beaucoup de ruse et de patience si vous voulez les arrêter … Mais ce n'est pas le propre de Gryffondor, ça.

- Heureusement qu'il y a aussi des Serdaigles dans mon équipe d'aurors, alors ! Ironisa Harry.

Mais Severus n'eut pas l'ombre d'un rictus. Alors Harry revint au sujet.

- C'est tout ?

- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise Potter ? Demanda Rogue. Comme vous l'avez dit, c'est vous le chasseur de Mage Noir, pas moi. En plus, cela fait partie de votre nature, non ?

Harry se rembrunit un peu plus et regarda son Professeur directement dans les yeux.

- Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que c'est plus compliqué que cela. Mais je suppose que mes états d'âme ou un historique de ma vie ne vous intéresseront pas.

- Non effectivement, répondit Rogue alors que Harry finissait à peine sa phrase. Maintenant, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à ajouter, je dois y aller.

Severus se leva et s'empara de ses deux piles de livres, signifiant ainsi la fin de l'entrevue. Alors Harry se leva, formulant une pensée que son Professeur saisit très bien puisqu'il répondit :

- Oui, Potter, la mauvaise humeur fait partie intégrante de ma propre nature. Au revoir Monsieur Potter.

Harry grommela en sortant, suivi de son professeur qui le dépassa d'un pas rapide sans lui accorder aucun regard de plus.

Harry, de mauvaise humeur et planté au milieu du couloir, se demanda comment Hermione tenait face à cet être abject. Elle était la seule qui venait le voir chaque jour, résistant à ses insultes et sarcasmes. Enfin, d'après Rogue, c'était fini. Peut-être avait-il eu raison en disant que l'emploi de son amie était une excuse. Peut-être avait-elle été lassée de lutter pour l'aider.

A la bibliothèque, Severus avait complètement oublié Harry, accaparé qu'il était par ses nouvelles recherches. Avec un soupir d'appréhension, il songea qui lui faudrait sortir à la lumière du jour pour se rendre dans les librairies sorcières. Peut-être trouverait-il quelque chose d'intéressant parmi les nouveaux livres parus.


	4. Confrontations douloureuses

**Titre:** Cette Femme qui le hantait.

**Auteur:** Artemis-Isil.

**Rating :** T

**Perso :** Severus Rogue / Hermione Granger.

**Résumé :** Severus a survécu à la guerre, pour son plus grand malheur. Malgré sa disparition, Lily est de plus en plus présente dans son esprit. Ainsi l'ancien mangemort sombre un peu plus chaque jour. Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance, mais Severus estime qu'il n'y a pas droit. La seule personne qui pouvait l'en persuader est morte. Pourtant, une autre femme pourrait bien l'aider grâce à l'empire que la première a sur lui.

_Bonjour ! _

_Pardonnez-moi ! Je sais, je suis horrible, je vous ai laisser comme ça trois semaines durant. Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. J'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels assez graves et des problèmes informatiques moins graves. Mais ça s'arrange, heureusement ! ^^_

_Voici un petit récapitulatif de l'action : Hermione s'est faite passer pour Lily aux yeux de Severus afin de l'aider à remonter la pente. Maintenant dégrisé, le Professeur s'interroge et cherche tandis qu'Hermione culpabilise et cherche à oublier. _

_Et maintenant, la suite ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Pour ma part, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal sur la fin avec Hermione. _

_Merci aux reviewers, dont à **Zeugma** à qui je ne peux répondre directement (effectivement, l'histoire des mangemorts aura des conséquences), aux followers, et à ceux qui ont rajouté cette histoire en favoris. Vos retours me touche vraiment et c'est une grande joie pou moi de voir tout ça. _

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à reviewer surtout ! ^^_

_Clin d'œil particulier à **Stellatsu** (dont je vous conseille l'histoire **Planète** d'ailleurs, du grand Snamione !): Oui, oui, Severus est stupide ! ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Confrontations douloureuses**

Hermione se réveilla difficilement. Elle s'étira et grimaça. Ayant dormi dans son canapé, elle avait mal au dos. Elle s'assit, faisant tomber la couverture sur ses genoux, et s'ébouriffa les cheveux.

Hermione avait aussi mal dormi que son Professeur. Elle avait fait des cauchemars. Elle avait rêvé de Lily Evans, de Severus Rogue, de la maison détruite à Godric's Hollow. La rencontre de Lily avec Severus s'était renouvelée des dizaines de fois dans sa tête et avait toujours eu une fin désastreuse. Elle se souvenait même avoir été tuée par Severus dans son sommeil.

Hermione soupira lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la lettre ouverte, toujours sur la table basse. Elle avait aussi rêvé de Harry. Celui-ci ne l'avait jamais autant regardé avec haine que dans ses cauchemars. La jeune femme s'empara de la lettre et la lût une nouvelle fois.

_Chère Hermione, _

_Ron m'a bien remis la cape. J'espère qu'elle t'aura été utile et que tu auras pu mettre à bien tes projets. _

_J'espère aussi que tu vas bien. Je t'ai trouvée plutôt pâle et inquiète lorsque tu es venue me la réclamer. J'espère que tu n'es pas malade. Tu sais que si tu as le moindre problème, le moindre soucis, tu peux m'en parler. Je serais toujours là pour toi, malgré mon travail prenant ou Ginny. D'ailleurs, je suis sûre qu'elle aussi aimerait t'aider si tu en avais besoin. _

_En ce qui me concerne, je suis aussi fatigué en ce moment. Je suis sur une affaire plutôt difficile et je tourne en rond. Je crois t'avoir parlé des mangemorts qui s'en prenaient indirectement aux moldus en provoquant des accidents qui pourraient facilement être pris pour des accidents moldus. Il sont doués et trop forts pour nous. Nous sommes plus habitués aux affrontements qu'aux poursuites. Surtout que ceux-là sont très forts pour se dissimuler. _

_Je compte aller voir le Professeur Rogue pour lui demander des informations et savoir quel serait son avis dans cette situation. Je ne pense pas qu'il me répondra, ni même qu'il m'ouvrira. Mais au moins, j'aurai essayé … _

_Au fait, il y a longtemps que tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles de lui. Comment va-t'il ? Est-il toujours aussi grincheux et récalcitrant ? J'avoue que j'admire ta détermination et ta patience. J'aurais été incapable d'en faire autant. Il ne s'en rend pas compte mais il a de la chance de t'avoir. J'espère qu'un jour, il te sera reconnaissant. _

_Enfin, j'espère que nous nous verrons bientôt. Il y a trop longtemps que toi et moi n'avons pas eu le temps de nous poser pour nous retrouver. Je crois que Voldemort nous prenait moins de temps ! J'espère que l'on aura quand même l'occasion de discuter à l'anniversaire de Charlie. _

_Tu as les amitiés de Ginny. _

_Je t'embrasse. _

_Harry. _

Hermione reposa la lettre et se leva. Elle alla dans la salle de bain ou elle se débarbouilla un peu. Puis, elle s'observa dans le miroir. Harry avait raison. Elle était plus pâle que de coutume. Elle avait en plus les yeux cernés et les traits tirés.

Hermione se dirigea dans sa cuisine où elle se prépara du thé et où elle mangea un petit pain au chocolat en attendant que l'eau chauffe.

Un hibou frappa à sa fenêtre. Elle prit le journal qu'il tenait et déposa la somme qu'elle devait dans la bourse prévue à cet effet.

Hermione s'installa devant son maigre petit déjeuner et ouvrit le journal à la première page.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle prit conscience qu'elle relisait sans cesse la même ligne sans en comprendre le sens. Elle se concentra mais le même phénomène recommença quelques secondes plus tard. Alors Hermione reposa brutalement le journal sur la petite table.

Quand sa culpabilité la quitterait-elle ? Elle qui croyait pouvoir oublier ! Il faut dire que sa culpabilité était forte. Elle la rongeait. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir oser faire ce que seul Dieu pouvait accomplir. Qui était-elle pour ressusciter les morts ?

De plus, ce coup porté à l'âme d'Hermione était le plus dur de tous. Il était la désillusion. Car la jeune femme avait crût qu'avec la fin de la guerre, les problèmes disparaîtraient. Alors, elle s'était détendue. Elle s'était enfin autorisée à penser à l'avenir. Elle avait crût qu'enfin le monde sorcier était libre.

Elle s'était bien trompée. Il y avait eût quelques semaines de répit. Mais les ennemis avaient reprit leur attaques. Le gouvernement était devenu un peu plus autoritaire pour faire face à ces tensions. Chaque journée voyait de nouveaux blessés et morts. Hermione n'en pouvait plus de cette vie d'angoisse et de dangers constants.

Et elle s'était ajoutée elle-même ce dernier coup. Elle avait rempli son esprit de nouvelles images horribles. La mort continuait de planer au dessus d'elle et elle commençait à croire que sa vie serait toujours prise dans ce tourbillon d'événements angoissants et morbides.

De plus, la situation actuelle était différente. Autrefois, elle avait toujours eu ses amis pour pouvoir la soutenir. Aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait parler à personne de ce qu'elle avait fait. Harry la haïrait, Ron serait dégoûté, Ginny la blâmerait et soutiendrait Harry.

Non, Hermione n'avait pas encore répondu à la lettre d'Harry. Et elle ne sentait pas le courage de lui écrire ou de le voir. Il ne comprendrait certainement pas. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle avait profané le souvenir de sa mère.

Elle était donc seule avec ce poids de plus en plus lourd sur la conscience. Elle en était venue à regretter ce qu'elle avait fait, même si elle l'avait fait pour une cause qu'elle estimait juste. Par Merlin ! Elle voulait seulement aider son Professeur ! Pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal ?

En effet, son Professeur lui avait inspiré de la compassion. Sa situation était horrible et elle voulait tout faire pour soulager ses souffrances.

Elle se sentait redevable aussi. Pour elle, l'aider à revenir à la vie était un moyen de payer sa dette. Il les avait tellement aider par le passé, Harry, Ron et elle, qu'elle se faisait un devoir de l'aider en retour.

Sans compter qu'elle se sentait proche de Severus Rogue. Elle imaginait ses souffrances, sa vie, ses sacrifices. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait, pas complètement. Mais elle comprenait et elle compatissait. Car elle-même avait déjà beaucoup trop souffert durant la guerre. Alors, elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer l'étendue de son désespoir.

Enfin, Hermione s'était rapprochée de lui. Ce n'était pas une relation idéale. C'était même plutôt malsain de s'accrocher à un être qui vous rejetait. Mais Hermione se sentait attirée par cet être si énigmatique. Elle voulait le déchiffrer, le réconforter, l'amener vers la rédemption. Il ne méritait pas de souffrir comme ça.

Qui plus est, elle avait appris beaucoup de choses sur lui. Grâce aux souvenirs qu'elle avait vu de lui d'abord. Avant que Harry ne les remette à Kingsley, Hermione avait pu les visionner de très nombreuses fois, tant elle trouvait fascinante et horrible l'histoire de son ancien professeur. C'était à ce moment que s'était forgée sa volonté de l'aider.

Puis, une maison en dit beaucoup sur son propriétaire. Les appartements de Severus ne dérogeaient pas à la règle. A chacune de ses visites, elle découvrait de nouvelles choses sur lui : son goût pour la lecture et les études, les matières qu'il aimait, les objets qui lui plaisaient. La constitution de ses appartements en disaient long sur sa personnalité. Et l'esprit de son Professeur plaisait à la jeune femme.

Hermione avait finit sa tasse de thé depuis un quart d'heure déjà. Elle reprit ses esprits, se morigénant de penser ainsi à cet homme. Premièrement, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Deuxièmement, cela ne lui plairait sûrement de savoir qu'elle lui accordait de l'intérêt. Troisièmement, elle devait tout oublier.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, se leva et mit la tasse vide dans l'évier. Elle alla dans sa chambre qui lui servait aussi de bureau. Là se trouvait la pile de dossiers qui l'attendait. Elle n'avait pas eu le cœur à travailler la veille. Elle n'en avait pas plus aujourd'hui. Pourtant, elle s'attela à la tâche.

Elle s'efforça de rester concentrée. Cela paya puisque à la fin de la journée, Hermione avait rattrapé son retard. Cela lui avait fait aussi du bien de penser à autre chose. Malgré tout, Hermione pensa à nouveau à son Professeur. Que faisait-il ? Comment allez t'il ? Harry devait le voir. Cela s'était-il bien passé ?

Par la porte ouverte, Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à la lettre posée sur sa table basse. Si elle répondait à Harry, peut-être lui donnerait-il quelques informations … La jeune femme resta quelques minutes immobiles avant de se décider. Elle alla chercher la lettre avant de se rasseoir à son bureau. Elle prit une nouvelle feuille de parchemin et sa plume. Mais elle mit encore quelques minutes avant d'écrire. Elle recommença plusieurs fois. De son écriture soignée, voici sa réponse définitive :

_Harry, _

_Ta cape m'a été précieuse, oui. Je n'aurais rien pu faire sans elle. Effectivement, j'ai pu mener à bien mes projets … Cela dit, je ne sais si les résultats seront concluants. Mais ça n'a pas grande importance. _

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis un peu fatiguée et j'ai beaucoup de travail. Mais je vais bien. Ce n'est pas la peine d'alerter tout le Ministère de la Magie ! _

_Pour ton affaire, j'ai eu vent d'un énième accident, plus violent que les autres. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, les habitants de cette zone ont été évacués par les autorités moldues. Mais j'ai peur que les Mangemorts ne se déplacent aussi pour faire de nouvelles victimes… Alors, je te conseille d'être très prudent, de calculer chacun de tes mouvements. Je te connais, Harry. Ne fonce pas tête baissée. Fais preuve de plus de ruse et de stratégie. C'est plutôt Serpentard comme attitude, mais c'est nécessaire. Vital, même. _

_En parlant de Serpentard, comment s'est déroulée ton entrevue avec le Professeur Rogue ?_ _Comment va t'il ? Est-il toujours comme tu l'as vu la dernière fois ou a-t'il un peu changé ? Que fais t'il de ses journées ? Je n'ai plus le temps de lui rendre visite. J'ai trop de travail. J'ai même du retard, tu te rends compte ?!_

_Nous nous éloignons tous de lui, à vrai dire. Ne m'admire pas Harry. Je ne le mérite pas. Tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui, n'importe qui aurait pu le faire. Cette personne en aurait-elle eu le courage ? Je ne pense pas. Elle n'aurait pas non plus eu les épaules pour porter ce fardeau. Severus Rogue est un être tellement étrange et fascinant. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était l'aider. Je me suis rapprochée de lui. Il me fait de la peine et j'aimerais tellement pouvoir l'apaiser. Un être humain ne peut pas être complètement mauvais, n'est ce pas ? Tout le monde a une motivation qu'il croit juste, non ? _

_Je serai bien à l'anniversaire de Charlie. Nous pourrons discuter. Vous voir tous me fera du bien. _

_Porte toi bien, _

_Embrasse Ginny, _

_Hermione_

Hermione relâcha sa plume et bascula en arrière, contre le dossier de sa chaise, pour relire sa lettre.

Oui, elle était convenable. Hermione y confiait ses peines et ses doutes, sans que cela paraisse suspect. Ainsi, elle pouvait s'informer de l'état de son Professeur sans que son ami ne se doute de quelque chose. Et puis ces questions à double sens, ces parcelles de vérité la rassuraient. C'était implicite, mais suffisant. Si Harry venait à découvrir ce qu'elle avait fait, elle ne pourrait pas dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas du tout informé.

Hermione mit son manteau et sortit de son appartement. Elle devait passer à la poste et acheter un cadeau pour Charlie. De plus, un peu d'air frais ne lui ferait pas de mal.

SSS

Sur le Chemin de Traverse, Hermione flânait, regardant les devantures des magasins. Elle se sentait pleine de joie. Elle retrouvait enfin ce lieu tel qu'elle l'avait toujours connu plus jeune. C'était le premier lieu sorcier qu'elle avait vu. Il était donc cher à son cœur. Et il était à nouveau plein de vie.

Hermione était déjà passée à la poste où elle avait confié sa précieuse lettre à un hiboux vigoureux. Elle était maintenant fébrile à l'idée de recevoir une réponse. Elle s'interrogeait vraiment sur l'état de son Professeur. Même, elle s'inquiétait et elle songeait de plus en plus fortement à rompre la promesse qu'elle s'était faite. Elle voulait le voir, au moins pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Elle avait besoin de le voir. Ça ne pouvait être que pour cette raison-là, essayait t'elle de se convaincre : s'assurer de son état.

Hermione entra dans une boutique de fournitures scolaires et de bureau. Elle avait besoin de se ravitailler en parchemins, plumes et encres. Après avoir payé ses achats, Hermione se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais elle se figea une fois arrivée à la porte.

Severus Rogue se dirigeait à grand pas vers le magasin. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir vue et Hermione pensa qu'il était encore temps de fuir. Elle était toujours en train d'hésiter entre partir ou rester, lorsque Severus, relevant la tête, l'aperçut. Le Professeur ouvrit la porte et Hermione recula pour qu'il puisse entrer. Mais, malheureusement, elle se trouvait encore trop près de lui.

Tétanisée, la jeune femme regardait l'homme sans pouvoir ouvrir la bouche. Severus le fit à sa place.

- Miss Granger, je croyais que vous étiez débordée de travail … Lui adressa Severus en guise de salutations.

- Je … Je le suis, répondit Hermione sans pouvoir s'empêcher de balbutier ce qui interpella son Professeur, habitué qu'il était à son répondant de feu. Je … J'ai acheté ceci, voyez-vous. J'étais à cours de parchemins et d'encre. Je suis sur un dossier très important.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Severus, agacé de la trouver là.

- Oui, répondit Hermione d'une voix trop aiguë. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de réitérer son « oui ».

Hermione baissa les yeux, gênée. Severus ne pu que remarquer son comportement de petite fille prise en faute. Il connaissait bien la jeune femme. Il connaissait bien ce genre de personne. Hermione avait été une petite fille modèle, une très bonne élève pleine d'orgueil, fière d'elle, voulant impressionner, dominer une assemblée par ses connaissances. Une attitude que méprisait Severus.

Severus se demanda pourquoi elle était différente aujourd'hui. Elle aurait dû se vanter, s'attribuer le mérite de l'avoir fait sortir de ses cachots. Mais elle ne le faisait pas. Pourquoi ?

L'homme se demanda aussi depuis quand elle avait changé de comportement. Peu lui importait ses états d'âme lorsqu'elle était chez lui. Pourtant, à ce moment précis où il la voyait vraiment, sans une once d'alcool dans le sang, sans une noire pensée, Severus s'interrogeait.

Alors qu'il la considérait d'un air songeur, Hermione n'avait pas bougée, plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir, Severus bloquait la sortie. Elle ne pouvait pas revenir dans le magasin, cela serait suspect et stupide. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre et elle détestait ça. Elle releva les yeux pour observer son ancien Professeur et son cœur rata un battement.

Severus la regardait, sans mépris ni haine, juste pensif. Ses yeux brillaient de réflexion et l'intelligence. Sa stature était imposante mais elle n'était pas menaçante.

Hermione se sentait comme happée par cette silhouette. Elle se sentait faible et vulnérable, mais elle avait une soudaine confiance en cette homme. Il l'intriguait, il la fascinait, il … l'attirait comme un aimant. Elle le … désirait ? Oui, elle s'en rendait compte maintenant, et un poids s'ôta de ses épaules. Elle se sentait rassurée et heureuse de le voir et de le voir en forme. C'est pourquoi elle fit un pas vers lui.

Ce fût une regrettable erreur. Severus recula brusquement, choqué, horrifié. Aucun mot ne pourrait rendre compte de l'air qu'avait prit son visage. Hermione en fut déstabilisée avant de prendre conscience qu'elle avait laissé son esprit à la merci de son Professeur. Il avait tout lu, tout vu. Ses inquiétudes, son mal-être, sa soudaine prise de conscience et surtout … ses actes.

Severus resta un instant immobile, trop choqué pour réagir. Trop de pensées tournaient dans sa tête pour qu'il s'attarde sur la dernière chose qu'il avait perçut : un intérêt trop grand pour sa personne.

Comment avez t-il pu être aussi stupide ? Oh oui, il l'avait été ! Stupide, naïf, crédule … faible ! Il s'était laissé avoir, il s'était laissé manipulé par une gamine mêle-tout, par un être plus envahissant que la pire des mauvaises herbes. Il s'en voulait et sentait une colère sourde monter en lui. Colère contre lui. Colère contre elle.

Hermione, elle, s'était rapetissée sous ce regard, tremblante, au bord des larmes. Elle ne cherchait même pas à fuir, sans doute trop stupide pour songer à le faire, pensa Severus. Hermione savait ce qui allait suivre.

Severus attrapa brusquement Hermione par le poignet, faisant tomber quelque uns de ses achats. Aucun des deux n'y accorda d'importance. Il la traîna à l'extérieur, à l'écart de la foule, dans une ruelle sombre et malodorante. Un endroit glauque tout à fait convenable à la situation.

Hermione ne songea même pas à protester, ni même à crier sa douleur. Son bras, serré trop fortement, lui faisait mal, mais pas autant que son cœur ou sa conscience.

Severus la lâcha finalement et se retourna vers elle pour lui cracher tout son venin :

- Comment avez vous osé me manipuler ? Comment avez-vous osé vous servir de mes propres souvenirs contre moi ? Cria t'il.

- Je … je … Bredouilla Hermione qui fût coupée par Severus.

- Désolée ? Un être aussi abject ne peut pas être désolé ! Vous avez profané, souillé les reliques et l'apparence d'une personne merveilleuse, pure, tellement supérieure à vous ! Comment avez-vous pu ?

Sous de tels mots, Hermione trembla plus violemment. Severus reprit sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Elle se sentait rabaissée, blessée dans cette comparaison à Lily.

- Quel était votre but ? Oh ! Mais je sais ! Vous vouliez vous moquer de moi, de ma faiblesse ? Vous vouliez vous vengez de vos années d'études ? Vous amusez à mes dépends ? Prendre plaisir à ma souffrance ? Eh bien sûr, Potter était dans le coup ! D'où la cape d'invisibilité et sa visite inattendue ! Il voulait voir l'effet qu'avait eu votre petite blague ! Dommage pour vous, il n'a rien pu voir d'intéressant...

Severus, tout aussi tremblant mais de rage dans son cas, se rapprocha de Hermione qui avait baissé la tête et qui la secouait de droite à gauche en signe de dénégation.

- Vous êtes horrible, Granger, cracha t'il. Vous rapprocher de quelqu'un pour le détruire en suite … Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas aussi mauvais ! Mais ne vous y fiez pas … J'ai subi trop de choses plus dures pour que votre petit divertissement ne m'atteigne, mentit Severus.

A ces mots, Hermione fondit en larmes. Mais elle trouva quand même la force de murmurer.

- Je voulais vous aider à avancer... Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait du mal. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser, juste vous aider...

- Qui vous a donné ce droit ? Hurla Rogue, ne se préoccupant pas des quelques personnes qui leur jetaient des coups d'œil choqués. Je ne vous ai rien demandé ! Ni à vous, ni à personne !

Severus devint plus menaçant, se retenant à grande peine de gifler la jeune femme. Pour ne pas céder à la tentation, il lui adressa un regard plein de mépris et ajouta avant de disparaître :

- Vous n'aviez pas le droit de la profaner. N'ayez jamais la prétention de croire, Miss Granger (et ces deux mots avaient été prononcés avec la plus grande haine dont Severus fût capable), que vous pourriez lui ressembler et que je pourrais n'avoir qu'une once de sympathie pour vous. Vous êtes aussi insignifiante à mes yeux que cette flaque d'eau, dit-il en désignant une petite tâche d'eau terreuse sur le sol.

Severus s'avança d'un pas rageur vers le bout de la ruelle, marchant dans la dite flaque d'eau, éclaboussant et salissant au passage le bas de la robe de la demoiselle. Il transplana en chemin.

Hermione resta là, incapable de bouger, incapable de pleurer. Elle était calme en apparence, mais à l'intérieur, c'était un tourbillon qui se déchaînait. Elle se sentait faible, lasse, fatiguée et détruite.

Elle ne ramassa même pas ses achats tombés dans l'eau lorsque Severus l'avait brutalement lâchée. Elle trouva néanmoins dans son chagrin la force de transplaner.

Rentrée dans ses appartements, Hermione s'effondra sur le sol et ne prît pas la peine de se traîner sur le canapé. Là, elle sanglota et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, recroquevillée comme l'animal blessé qu'elle était.


	5. Espoir et désespoir

**Titre:** Cette Femme qui le hantait.

**Auteur:** Artemis-Isil.

**Rating :** T

**Perso :** Severus Rogue / Hermione Granger.

**Résumé :** Severus a survécu à la guerre, pour son plus grand malheur. Malgré sa disparition, Lily est de plus en plus présente dans son esprit. Ainsi l'ancien mangemort sombre un peu plus chaque jour. Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance, mais Severus estime qu'il n'y a pas droit. La seule personne qui pouvait l'en persuader est morte. Pourtant, une autre femme pourrait bien l'aider grâce à l'empire que la première a sur lui.

_Bonjour ! _

_Encore une fois, je dois m'excuser pour ce retard. J'ai perdu le chapitre en cours de route et c'était très trésagréable. j'ai préféré laisser l'eau couler sous les ponts avant de le réécrire. résultat : Un nouveau chapitre ! ^^_

___Voici un petit récapitulatif de l'action : Hermione s'est faite passer pour Lily aux yeux de Severus afin de l'aider à remonter la pente. Maintenant dégrisé, le Professeur s'interroge et cherche tandis qu'Hermione culpabilise et cherche, elle, à oublier. Puis, Severus qui a découvert la vérité, laisse une Hermione plus dévastée que jamais. _

___J'ai ici essayé d'introduire plus de personnages. Comme vous le verrez aussi, une nouvelle personne entre dans la confidence. _

___Enfin, avant toute chose, j'aimerais vous demander un petit petit service. Je participe aux **FanfictionsHpAward**s (dont le lien est dans mon profil) avec la fanfiction **"Les joies de la lecture"** que vous avez peut-être déjà lue. Si vous la trouvez digne de gagner un prix, s'il vous plaît, votez pour cette fic ! Merci ! ^^_

___Merci aux rewiewers, followers et ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris. Vos petits commentaires sont de vrais rayons de soleil et m'encourage vraiment ! _

___Bonne lecture ! ^^_

___**Jenifael09** : Je trouve aussi. Merci ! ^^_

___**Zeugma :** Je crois que Severus se doutait au fond que cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il a utilisé ces indices, trop criants. Les pièces se sont emboités toutes seules. Mais oui, il a aussi utilisé un peu de légilimancie comme confirmation. _

___**HermyBella** : Merci ! Oui, je vais la continuer, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je la mènerais à son terme ! ^^ Oui, je suis d'accord, c'est courageux dans le sens où elle a dépassé ses propres peur et sa répugnance. Dommage que Severus ne le voit pas comme ça et qu'il soit enfermé dans ses préjugés (même s'il ne tient qu'à moi de changer ça ! ^^) ... _

___**noumea** : Il finira par en sortir un jour. Cela lui prendra du temps, c'est certain. Et il retombera souvent dans ses travers. Mais c'est toi que je remercie ! ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Espoir et désespoir**

_Chère Hermione ,_

_Je suis allé voir le Professeur Rogue hier, comme je te l'avais dit. Cela fut bref … et sportif__. _

_Il n'a pas du tout changé. Je croyais que nos visites, surtout les tiennes, l'amadoueraient un peu. De toute évidence, j'ai été stupide de penser cela. Il m'a traité sans aucun respect, comme si j'étais encore son élève le plus honnis. Je croyais que la fin de la guerre et la fin de son rôle de double espion changeraient son comportement… _

_Il a pu m'aider à cerner nos ennemis et m'a donné quelques conseils. Mais ils ne seront pas très utiles. J'aurai préféré un moyen efficace de combattre ces maudits Mangemorts. _

_Je suis fatigué, Hermione, si tu savais … Ces êtres ne me laissent aucun répit. Je n'ai même plus le temps de m'occuper de Ginny, de Ron, de toi … Mon service m'a proposé de prendre des congés. Mais je ne ferais que m'angoisser tout seul dans mon coin si j'en prenais. Je préfère être sur la première ligne pour participer, être aux faits et veiller sur les autres, même si c'est dangereux. _

_Tu me demandes si Rogue va bien. Je pense que oui. Lorsque je l'ai vu, il se portait bien, même avec un teint plus pâle et un air plus fatigué que jamais. _

_Il travaillait. Le voir plongé dans un livre, caché derrière une autre pile de livres m'a fait penser à toi lorsque nous étions à Poudlard… Tout ça me manque tellement ! Malgré la menace qui pesait au dessus de nos petites têtes, nous étions heureux là-bas !_

_Pourquoi cette modestie, Hermione ? Oui, je t'admire. Je ne suis resté que quelques minutes avec Rogue et c'était déjà insupportable. Néanmoins, je comprends ton point de vue. Lorsque je songe à sa vie passée, lorsque ses souvenirs me reviennent à l'esprit, je me sens pris de compassion pour lui, de honte en me rendant compte combien je me suis trompé. Mais lorsque je suis face à lui, son comportement est tellement odieux que je retombe dans cette animosité d'autrefois. _

_Et pourquoi cette question, Hermione ? Non, je ne pense pas qu'un être humain soit complètement mauvais. Un être humain a forcément un peu de bonté en lui. Du moins au départ. Peut-être que Rogue avait une part de bonté autrefois, tuée par les blessures physiques et psychologiques. Dumbledore le pensait probablement… Ma mère, elle, le pensait sûrement. Je pense la connaître suffisamment, d'après toutes ces bribes de souvenirs et d'informations, pour pouvoir l'affirmer… _

_Je te dis à demain, Hermione. J'ai hâte de te revoir un peu._

_Harry _

Hermione reposa sur son bureau la lettre d'Harry, d'une main tremblante. Chacun des mots de son ami était une source de douleur qui lui rappelait cette situation qui l'étouffait. Hermione n'en pouvait plus de ressasser tout ça. En cet instant, le célèbre courage des Gryffondors l'avait quittée. Tout ce que voulait la jeune femme, c'était passer à autre chose et oublier ce désastreux épisode de sa vie.

Mais un problème plus urgent se présentait. Cette lettre d'Harry datait de la veille. Cela signifiait que l'anniversaire de Charlie, le frère de Ron, avait lieu le jour même. Et Hermione ne se sentait pas du tout prête à affronter d'autres personnes. Surtout pas dans son état.

Hermione soupira avant de se diriger dans sa salle de bains. Elle prépara de quoi prendre une douche. En effet la jeune femme ne s'était pas changée depuis la veille. Son état de faiblesse et de chagrin était tel qu'elle n'avait pas eu la force de changer de vêtements ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle avait donc passé une partie de la nuit, allongée sur le sol de son salon, dans une robe mouillée et tâchée de boue.

L'autre partie de sa nuit avait été consacrée à pleurer sur son triste sort. Les mots durs de Rogue l'avaient marquée comme un fer brûlant la chair. Ces mots lui revenaient tout le temps. Quoiqu'elle fasse, ils lui sautaient à la figure.

Une fois dans sa douche, Hermione se mit à pleurer doucement. Elle était étonnée de voir que son corps meurtri contenait toujours des larmes. Sans s'y attarder davantage, elle replongea dans ses pensées.

La jeune femme savait que quelque chose de plus se cachait derrière tout ça, derrière cet intérêt malsain pour un homme qui rejetait le monde entier, derrière son propre mal-être à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui. Elle avait enfin compris ce qui lui échappait depuis le début.

Hermione était attirée par son ancien professeur. Oh, ce n'était pas le coup de foudre ou la rencontre avec le prince charmant des contes de fée. Mais c'était tout aussi précieux à ses yeux. C'était une évolution, toute une histoire. Ce professeur qu'elle respectait et dont elle cherchait la reconnaissance autrefois, cet homme qu'un jour elle a détesté et qu'elle n'a pas compris, aujourd'hui elle l'aimait. Ce n'était pas non plus l'amour passionné, flamboyant et foudroyant, non C'était un amour plus doux, plus discret, plus tendre … et donc plus solide.

Hermione ne savait pas quand ses sentiments à l'égard de son ancien professeur avaient changés. Avaient t'ils seulement changés ? Peut-être que cet homme mystérieux l'avait toujours fasciné et, dans une certaine mesure, attiré après tout ? La jeune femme était tellement bouleversée qu'elle n'était plus sûre de rien ! Ou presque …

Elle ne voyait qu'une chose clairement. Elle avait agit stupidement et Severus Rogue avait eu toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir. Elle lui avait donné tous les moyens pour qu'il la haïsse. Elle avait agit en totale contradiction avec ce qu'elle voulait au départ ! S'il ne se vengeait pas, elle aurait beaucoup de chance !

Hermione sortit de sa douche. Une fois propre et habillée, elle se sentit un peu mieux. Elle songea de nouveau à l'anniversaire de Charlie. Peut-être s'y rendrait-elle finalement. Elle devait tenir sa promesse et puis, Harry, Ron et Ginny l'attendaient.

Si effectivement elle décidait de s'y rendre, ce dont Hermione n'était pas encore sûre, il faudrait qu'elle trouve un cadeau pour Charlie. Elle croyait se souvenir d'avoir laissé tomber tout ses paquets lors de son altercation avec Rogue. Hermione n'aimait pas cette idée car elle avait l'impression de mentir, mais elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle prit dans sa bibliothèque un livre susceptible de plaire à son ami et l'emballa.

Elle retourna ensuite dans la salle de bain afin d'effacer au mieux les marques de son malheur. Enfin, elle se dépêcha de transplaner avant de changer d'avis.

oOo

La première chose qu'Hermione remarqua en arrivant dans le jardin des Weasley, c'est que Ron avait dit vrai : seul un petit comité était présent. Molly avait sans doute voulu faire quelque chose de discret.

La jeune femme ancra un sourire fatigué sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit ses amis se diriger vers elle. Chacun d'eux la serrèrent dans leurs bras.

- Ah Hermione ! Je suis heureux de te voir ! Lui dit Harry. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je me sens un peu fatiguée … Mais ça va. Et toi ? Répondit-elle légèrement rougissante.

- Ah le travail … Soupira Harry. Moi aussi il me prend toute ma force … Essaya-t-il de plaisanter.

Ginny observa attentivement son amie et ne trouva finalement rien à dire. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire et l'enjoignit à rejoindre Charlie à qui Hermione remit le livre. Charlie se montra satisfait et Hermione éprouva alors moins de honte à lui avoir offert un de ses propres livres.

L'après-midi passa agréablement pour tout le monde, excepté pour Hermione. Elle était bien sûr heureuse de revoir ses amis. Cela lui permettait de se changer les idées. Mais la présence d'Harry à ses côtés lui rappelait trop la délicate situation dans laquelle elle était. Sans compter, qu'elle se sentait coupable vis-à-vis de lui aussi.

Harry remarqua sans doute son trouble, mais il mît cela sur le compte de la fatigue. Hermione devait sans doute faire de gros efforts pour rester là alors qu'elle ne voulait sûrement qu'une chose, dormir.

En fin d'après-midi, Hermione trouva enfin un moment de répit. Elle s'était réfugiée dans la salle de bains des Weasley où elle resta quelques minutes à inspirer et expirer profondément. La pauvre jeune femme tombait de fatigue. Alors que les paupières d'Hermione commençait à se faire plus lourdes, ce qu'elle considéra comme un éclair de feu ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains. Elle reconnu la voix de Ginny et se réveilla un peu.

- Je te cherchais, Hermione. Il est dur d'avoir une conversation seule à seule ici … se plaignit Ginny.

- Qu'y a-t-il Ginny ? Demanda Hermione, légèrement étonnée.

- Je me fais du soucis pour toi. Je t'ai observée toute l'après-midi … et tu ne m'as pas l'air en forme. Et ne me dis pas que c'est de la fatigue ! Ajouta la rousse, coupant la brune qui allait justement sortir cet argument. C'est peut-être vrai, mais je pense qu'il y a autre chose, Hermione.

La brune soupira et hésita. Elle avait besoin de soutien et de réconfort. Mais elle ne savait pas quelle serait la réaction de Ginny. Finalement, prise d'une impulsion, Hermione se décida à parler.

- J'ai fait une bêtise, Ginny. Une grosse bêtise … Dit t'elle d'une petite voix, voyant les yeux de son amie s'agrandir.

- Toi ? Tu … Tu es enceinte ?

- Quoi ?! Répliqua Hermione, choquée avant de penser que peut-être cela aurait mieux valu.

- Non, rien … se reprit précipitamment Ginny. C'est juste que étant donné ton air fatigué, préoccupé, … Et que tu as parlé de bêtise … J'ai crû que …

- Peu importe, la coupa Hermione. J'ai fait une grosse bêtise et je n'en peux plus de garder ça pour moi. Peut-être que te le dire me soulagera si ce n'est m'aider.

- Je t'écoute.

Ainsi, Hermione raconta tout à son amie. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait, tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, tout ce qu'elle en avait pensé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à confesser.

- Et enfin, j'ai compris cette nuit pourquoi cet acte me tenait tant à cœur. Ginny, je pense que … j'aime … d'amour, je veux dire … le Professeur Rogue, dit Hermione dans une légère grimace et en rougissant.

Après cela, Hermione s'interrompit et attendit la réaction de la rousse. Celle-ci, les bras croisés, n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que la brune avait commencé à parler. Après quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité pour Hermione qui n'osait pas la regarder, elle ouvrit la bouche :

- C'est … c'est … insensé !

Hermione la regarda enfin, attendant de plus amples explications.

- Tu me dis que … tu t'es fait passée pour la mère de Harry, Lily, pour aider Rogue à faire son deuil et à avancer, que celui-ci l'a appris sans que tu ne saches vraiment comment, qu'il t'a adressé les mots les plus blessants qui soient … Et que tout ça (elle insista bien sur le mot « tout »), c'est parce que tu l'aimes !

- Euh … Oui … Je crois, dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

- C'est insensé ! Répéta Ginny.

Ginny prit le temps de réfléchir un peu avant de parler de nouveau.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une « bêtise« , comme tu l'as dit. C'est juste … un problème. Ça ne s'est pas passé comme tu le voulais, c'est tout. Tu sais, lorsque l'on est piégé dans sa propre tête, sans aucun avis extérieur, on a tendance à tout dramatiser…

A ces mots, Hermione se trouva un peu consolée et reprit espoir et foi en elle.

- Harry m'a tout dit, je crois, au sujet de Rogue, reprit Ginny. Il voulait que je partage ses sentiments à son égard. Moi, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé. Mais toi … je suppose que tu as tes raisons pour au contraire l'aimer … D'ailleurs, comment ça tu l'aimes ?

Hermione, encouragée par le ton calme de son amie lui avoua cela aussi.

- Eh bien … Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment ce qu'on appelle de l'amour. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé ça pour personne. Je suis pleine de compassion pour lui, de tendresse. Je veux l'aider, le consoler, le protéger des autres et de lui-même. J'aimerais … qu'il se porte mieux. Je … je l'aime, dit Hermione en haussant les épaules, ne trouvant pas de meilleur terme.

Les lèvres de Ginny s'étirèrent en un fin sourire et elle s'apprêta à répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans son dos.

- Ah vous êtes là ! Dit Ron. Je les ai trouvées ! Cria Ron, se retournant pour s'adresser à quelqu'un que les jeunes femmes ne voyaient pas. Que faites-vous ? Dit-il se tournant de nouveau vers les deux demoiselles.

- Nous discutons, Ron répondit Ginny, agacée.

- Ah, dit Ron. Dépêchez-vous alors, ajouta-t-il. Puis il repartit sans attendre la réponse de sa sœur.

- Effectivement, c'est que je pense être de l'amour, dit Ginny à Hermione comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompue. Je ne sais pas si je dois être heureuse pour toi ou non… Quoiqu'il en soit, cela sera vraiment compliqué pour toi d'obtenir Rogue.

- Comment ça « obtenir Rogue » ? S'écria Hermione. Il est hors de question « d'obtenir Rogue » !

- Mais tu l'aimes, non ? Répliqua Ginny.

- Oui, mais …

- Que croyais-tu qu'il se passerait ? Lorsqu'une personne en aime une autre, elle fait tout pour le lui faire savoir et pour satisfaire ses besoins et désirs.

- Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je n'ai jamais osé envisagé quoique ce soit avec le Professeur Rogue. Ça ne m'avait même pas effleuré, Ginny ! Comment crois-tu cela possible après tout le mal que je lui ai fait ? Il me haït ! Je ne suis … rien de plus qu'une flaque d'eau pour lui, finit t'elle dans un murmure.

- Il t'a vraiment blessé, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Ginny compatissante à Hermione qui ne répondit pas. Tu ne peux pas laisser les choses comme ça. Vous en souffrirez tous les deux sinon, même si la source de cette souffrance ne sera pas la même pour vous deux. Et puis, tu pourrais regretter un jour de ne pas avoir tenté ta chance.

Hermione hocha la tête alors qu'intérieurement, elle se faisait la promesse de ne plus jamais importuner Rogue, de ne pas lui apporter ses états d'âmes en prime. Hermione n'écoutait plus. Elle ne comptait pas suivre les conseils que Ginny lui donnait. Elle se contenterait d'aimer son professeur de loin, comme une juste punition de ses crimes. Avec le temps, cet amour stupide s'effacerait tout seul, et si ce n'était pas le cas … Elle l'aurait bien mérité.

oOo

Severus ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Il avait pourtant eu près de vingt-quatre heures pour tenter d'y parvenir, sans succès.

Le pauvre homme n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il avait tourné dans le château comme un lion en cage… Une très grande cage. Il déambulait dans les couloirs d'un pas rapide, ne faisant pas attention à la direction qu'il prenait. Lorsque le soleil s'était levé et que le château s'était éveillé, Severus était retourné dans ses appartements.

Mais ce lieu ne l'aidait aucunement. La familiarité de la pièce l'aidait trop à se souvenir de cette scène si honteuse.

Severus se dirigea donc d'un pas rageur dans son bureau. Il était … dans une colère noire. Il prit une fiole de verre posée sur son bureau et la fit jouer inconsciemment entre ses doigts. Il se perdit dans ses plans de vengeance. Des dizaines lui venaient à l'esprit, aucun n'était assez cruel à ses yeux. Severus envoya la fiole s'écraser contre un des mur. Celle-ci explosa dans un tintement et les débris se répandirent sur le sol, se mélangeant à la poussière.

Severus, trouvant ce petit jeu apaisant, prit tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau pour faire de même. Une fois, ce trop plein d'énergie dépensé, il se laissa lourdement tomber dans son fauteuil. Il se sentit soudain las et faible. Le chagrin, la honte et la déception succédaient à la colère. Le chagrin de la désillusion, la honte de s'être ainsi livré à celle qui n'était pas Lily et la déception … d'avoir été trahi par une des rares personnes en qui il commençait à avoir confiance.

Severus était réellement blessé par l'attitude de Granger. Elle avait fait miroiter et rendu possibles ses rêves les plus fous avant de les amener à se briser soudainement. L'homme ne la croyait pas capable d'autant de cruauté, d'inhumanité.

Puis il s'interrogea sur ses motivations. Comme il le lui avait dit, il croyait à l'argument de la vengeance. C'était tellement plausible à ses yeux qu'il ne chercha pas plus loin.

Severus s'accouda à son bureau désormais débarrassé et se cacha la tête dans les mains. Quelque soit le but de cette plaisanterie, Granger et Potter avait réussi. Hermione Granger, surtout, l'avait blessé.

Severus se retrouvait désormais au fond de l'abyme. Il se dit que peut-être, il ne l'avait jamais quitté. Il n'avait jamais commencé à remonter la pente.


	6. Le feu aux poudres

**Titre:** Cette Femme qui le hantait.

**Auteur:** Artemis-Isil.

**Rating :** T

**Perso :** Severus Rogue / Hermione Granger.

**Résumé :** Severus a survécu à la guerre, pour son plus grand malheur. Malgré sa disparition, Lily est de plus en plus présente dans son esprit. Ainsi l'ancien mangemort sombre un peu plus chaque jour. Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance, mais Severus estime qu'il n'y a pas droit. La seule personne qui pouvait l'en persuader est morte. Pourtant, une autre femme pourrait bien l'aider grâce à l'empire que la première a sur lui.

_Bonjour ! _

_Voici donc la suite ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi-même. C'est mon chapitre préféré pour l'instant. Comme vous le verrez, cette période m'a inspirée ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! _

_Par contre, la suite n'arrivera que **mercredi 24 juillet**. J'ai un tas de projets sur le feu et un tas d'autres choses à régler. Et pourquoi un mercredi ? Pour me mettre au même rythme que mon autre fiction en cours. Ainsi, tout sera bien réglé, sans problème de confusion. _

_Voilà ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Merci aux reviewers, followers, et ceux qui m'ont ajouté en favoris ! _

_Merci à **Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31** (J'adore ton pseudo !^^), **Jenifael09 **(Oui, dur pour Hermione ! ^^) et **Eileen1976** (Severus est prit dans un engrenage et a toujours crû que tout le monde était contre lui. Je ne pense pas qu'une nouvelle confrontation directe arrangera les choses. C'est pourquoi, je laisse ici Hermione créer un lien avant de revenir l'attaquer) !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Le feu aux poudres **

Quelques semaines après ces événements, Severus Rogue eut la surprise de trouver sur le pas de sa porte un paquet soigneusement recouvert de papier kraft. L'homme prit tant bien que mal le paquet dans ses bras déjà chargés des livres de la Bibliothèque et poussa la porte de ses appartements d'un coup de pied. Severus posa le tout sur sa table basse avant de venir refermer la porte.

Le Professeur revint à sa petite table où les livres, pourtant bien empilés, avaient glissé les uns sur les autres pour former un petit mont. Severus soupira avant de se mettre à fouiller dans le tas, faisant tomber par la même occasion quelques livres. Il ne s'en soucia guère et continua de chercher jusqu'à trouver enfin le paquet enveloppé.

Severus retourna le paquet dans tous les sens, cherchant une indication sur son émetteur ou sur son contenu. Il n'en trouva aucune. Alors, tenant le paquet aussi loin que possible de lui, il se mit à le regarder d'un air songeur et méfiant.

Severus n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait contenir ce paquet et de qui l'avait envoyé. Il n'avait aucun ami, aucun contact, aucun abonnement à aucun journal ou magazine. Il n'avait rien commandé non plus.

C'est donc avec une précaution infinie que le Professeur se mit à ouvrir le paquet, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne lui explose à la figure. Il reconnût tout d'abord le dos épais, dur et travaillé d'un livre. Une fois, le papier complètement enlevé, il le retourna pour découvrir la couverture. Là, ses yeux brillèrent d'un soudain éclat.

Il tenait entre ses mains un exemplaire rare et recherché d'un manuscrit de magie ancienne. Avidement, Severus l'ouvrit, voulant tout lire à la fois. Après avoir contemplé les illustrations, les reliures, et les écrits, il reposa doucement le livre sur la table et se contenta de l'admirer.

Son enthousiasme retomba un peu et Severus s'interrogea de nouveau. Plus il cherchait, moins il comprenait. Il se demanda enfin si tout cela n'était pas une erreur. Peu lui importait finalement au vu de ce qu'il détenait. Il comptait bien garder ce bijou et l'étudier de près.

Et c'est-ce que fit Severus à compter de ce jour. Le manuscrit ne le quitta pas une seconde. Ce livre, doté d'une aura exceptionnelle pour lui, donnait un air ridicule, méprisable et dénué d'intérêt à tout les autres livres que Severus avait emprunté et qui, pourtant, au moment de l'emprunt lui avaient semblé dignes d'être étudiés.

C'est ainsi que ce manuscrit permit à Severus d'oublier momentanément sa colère, sa rancœur, sa déception et son chagrin. Les longues heures passées à travailler lui donnaient, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, une distraction digne de lui.

Enfin, il avait une nouvelle motivation. Enfin, il remontait la pente.

C'est dans son bureau que Minerva trouva ainsi Severus quelques jours plus tard lorsqu'il daigna lui ouvrir. La Directrice s'était tout d'abord rendu aux appartements du Maître de Potions et, ne l'y trouvant pas, s'était tout naturellement dirigée vers la porte de son lieu de travail.

Elle avait frappé deux fois et commençait à se dire que peut-être Severus n'était tout simplement pas dans les cachots. Elle s'apprêtait à frapper une troisième fois, plus pour faire bonne mesure que pour s'en convaincre, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Severus apparemment furieux qui la gratifia d'un retentissant « Que voulez-vous ? »

Minerva en resta pétrifiée d'étonnement et de colère. Lorsque Severus vit son air pincé, il bredouilla quelques excuses, lui adressa un rapide « bonjour » et posa une nouvelle fois sa question sur un ton plus décent.

- Je suis venue prendre de vos nouvelles, Severus, lui jeta Minerva d'un ton de reproche.

- Et comme vous le voyez, je vais bien, lui répondit Severus, agacé.

Minerva, le voyant jeter des coups d'œil inquiets derrière lui, demanda soudain avec hésitation :

-Vous êtes occupé, Severus ?

- Oui, se contenta t'il de lui répondre d'un ton tranchant.

- Bien … Je vais donc vous laisser … Répondit Minerva qui amorçait un demi-tour avant de se rappeler brusquement de quelque chose. Tenez, Severus. J'ai trouvé ça sur le sol, devant chez vous.

Minerva fourra le paquet dans les mains de Severus qui, surpris et se contentant de fixer le paquet, n'avait pas réagi. Minerva lui adressa de brèves salutations auxquelles le Professeur ne répondit même pas et s'éloigna dans le couloir, plus dépitée et agacée que jamais.

Severus referma finalement la porte de bois et s'y adossa. Le cœur battant, les gestes rendus imprécis par la précipitation, il tâcha de défaire le même papier kraft qui recouvrait le premier paquet. Finalement, Severus se montra déçu en voyant le contenu du paquet : un livre de potions.

Il s'agissait là d'un livre plus récent et moins précieux à ses yeux que le manuscrit qu'il avait déjà reçu. Bien sûr, ce livre l'intéressait, mais pas autant que le premier. Malgré la beauté de sa couverture et de ses illustrations, malgré l'envie et la jalousie que Severus aurait pu faire naître chez les autres Maîtres de Potions grâce à ce livre, Severus s'en montra moins enthousiaste.

Il parcouru néanmoins avec quelque intérêt les diverses recettes de potions de ce livre, s'attardant sur les plus méconnues.

Le livre rejoignit le manuscrit et Severus, reprenant l'expérience interrompue et même ratée par l'arrivée de Minerva, se montra de plus en plus surpris et désireux de connaître le mystérieux émetteur de ses cadeaux rares et précieux. Il se demanda même s'il ne s'agissait pas de la Directrice qui lui avait apporté le second paquet, mais cela ne lui paraissait pas plausible. Quoiqu'il en soit, il remerciait ce généreux donneur.

Ainsi, il se levait tous les matins, si ce n'est avec bonne humeur, avec entrain et envie. Il passait plus de temps hors de ses appartements. Minerva et Madame Pince le voyaient souvent passer avec des piles de livres dans les bras. Il ne rechignait plus à se nourrir, même s'il ne faisait pas de grands festins et ne participait toujours pas à la vie du château.

La Directrice ne comprenant pas ce brutal changement, mais néanmoins soulagée, le laissait faire. La fin de l'année scolaire approchait et il n'était pas encore temps de le brusquer sur son avenir de Professeur. Elle le laissait donc reprendre vie.

Severus, lui, n'avait plus que l'esprit occupé par les deux bouquins qu'il possédait. Chaque jour voyait son lot d'expériences ratées, d'ingrédients utilisés, de livres lus. Le Professeur avait noirci des pages et des pages de parchemins. Il y couchait toutes ses notes, ses relevés, les évolutions de ses expériences. Il tâtonnait et avançait peu, mais il était toujours aussi passionné.

Étrangement, il lui était venu une nouvelle habitude. Chaque matin, l'une des premières choses qu'il faisait était d'ouvrir sa porte pour voir si un paquet ne se trouvait pas sur le sol. Chaque matin, il était plein d'appréhension et d'espoir et chaque matin, il s'en retournait dans ses appartements, déçu.

Il se trouvait complètement stupide et idiot. Il se donnait l'impression d'un gamin qui attend impatiemment le jour de Noël. Il se sentait honteux d'être à ce point dépendant de ces cadeaux, de n'avoir que ça au monde. Mais il balayait bien vite ces réflexions lorsqu'il se trouvait dans son bureau. Il avait besoin de ce nouveau souffle d'air qui lui était vital.

Un peu plus d'une semaine après le dernier cadeau déposé, Severus qui sentait l'espoir de trouver un nouveau paquet s'amoindrir, fût à nouveau surpris.

Alors que tard dans la nuit, il revenait vers ses appartements après avoir quitté son laboratoire, il vit au loin une petite masse de plumes grise fendre les airs à toute vitesse, probablement vers l'ouverture la plus proche.

Severus aperçut une masse plus sombre se découper sur le sol de pierre et accéléra le pas. Il se pencha et ramassa un paquet recouvert de papier kraft. Le paquet était de même dimension que le dernier. Il se dépêcha de l'ouvrir et découvrit un livre de potions, le même que celui reçu dernièrement. Severus regarda le livre d'un air sceptique. Il sentit la colère monter en lui. S'agissait-il d'une blague ?

L'homme entra précipitamment dans ses appartements, ferma la porte d'un geste un peu trop brusque et lança rageusement le livre sur son fauteuil. Il visa mal et le livre, après avoir buté contre l'accoudoir, tomba ouvert sur le sol, face contre terre. Sans y prêter attention, Severus alla se faire un café dans la cuisine. Il revint dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard, une tasse fumante entre les doigts.

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit le livre sur le sol. Alors qu'il prenait le temps de le détailler, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait quand il avait ouvert le paquet, il remarqua que le livre était plus vieux et plus abîmé que celui déjà en sa possession. Il pouvait aussi apercevoir des pages cornées, des feuillets et des onglets qui dépassaient de certaines pages. Le livre en était plus épais encore.

Severus s'avança et posa sa tasse sur la table avant de ramasser le bouquin. Il regarda l'endroit où le livre s'était ouvert en tombant. Des notes au crayon de bois étaient griffonnés dans la marge et reliées au texte du livre par des flèches. Severus fronça les sourcils alors qu'il essayait de déchiffrer la petite écriture fine et ronde. Cette écriture ne lui était pas inconnue mais il était incapable de dire à qui elle était pour le moment.

Severus s'assit dans son fauteuil et feuilleta le livre, laissant sa tasse refroidir. Les heures passèrent alors qu'il lisait toutes les notes, tous les commentaires. Il trouva la recette de la potion qu'il expérimentait lui-même et y trouva là aussi des annotations. Certaines étaient fausses et aberrantes mais d'autres se révélaient justes et intéressantes.

Le Professeur reposa finalement le livre au petit matin. Il considéra son café froid auquel il n'avait pas touché. Il se leva et le vida dans l'évier de la cuisine avant de s'en faire un nouveau.

Quelques instants plus tard, Severus était dans le parc de Poudlard. Il se promenait à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite afin de s'aérer l'esprit. Il lui semblait en effet que ses idées et pensées bouillonnaient en lui. Il avait trop donné ces derniers jours et était maintenant incapable de penser clairement.

Après quelque temps de réflexion, Severus fut néanmoins sûr d'une chose. Quelque part, quelqu'un, il ne savait qui, s'intéressait à lui et à ses études. Ce quelqu'un lui avait envoyé le fruit de son propre travail pour qu'il puisse lui aussi en tirer quelque chose. Ce quelqu'un partageait avec lui des centres d'intérêts communs.

Mais pourquoi les manifester ainsi ? Pourquoi se faire connaître de lui par des énigmes plutôt que de venir le voir et discuter avec lui ? Et pourquoi, d'ailleurs, s'intéresser ainsi à lui ? Aussi soudainement ? Était-ce une personne qu'il avait connu ou au contraire une personne tout à fait étrangère ?

oOo

Le soleil se levait sur le Chemin de Traverse déjà parcouru par quelques sorciers matinaux. Hermione étaient de ceux-là et visitait chaque magasin ouvert, attendant que ceux encore fermés ouvrent leurs portes.

La jeune femme était de belle humeur en ce jour. Il lui semblait que cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Elle se sentait donc revivre. Et pour ça, Hermione remerciait secrètement Ginny. S'être confiée à son amie lui avait permis de libérer un poids énorme. Elle se sentait enfin soutenue. Elle savait qu'elle n'était plus seule. Pourtant, Hermione ne comptait toujours pas suivre les recommandations de son amie… Du moins pas tout de suite.

Ginny avait au moins eu raison sur un point : il fallait d'abord qu'elle parle au Professeur Rogue, qu'elle mette les choses à plat. Et puisqu'une nouvelle confrontation ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation, Hermione avait trouvé un moyen beaucoup plus subtil de se glisser dans l'esprit du Maître des Potions.

Elle s'était procuré tant bien que mal un manuscrit rare et précieux. Peu d'exemplaires en existaient car il était ancien. Hermione l'avait marchandé à un riche Maître de Potions. En échange de ce manuscrit (dont le propriétaire possédait des copies sans valeur), elle travaillerait pour la société de ce Maître gratuitement. Le prix du manuscrit faisait office de salaire et elle travaillerait le nombre d'heures équivalent au prix du livre.

Hermione avait ensuite envoyé ledit manuscrit à son professeur par hibou. Elle ne savait pas si le colis avait été accepté mais elle était certaine de surprendre son professeur. Elle savait qu'il garderait le manuscrit s'il ouvrait le paquet. Il en était de même pour le livre de potions.

Pour le troisième colis, elle savait qu'elle prenait un plus gros risque. Il s'agissait de son propre exemplaire, qu'elle avait conservé de nombreuses années. S'en séparer lui avait été difficile, et c'est pourquoi elle avait copié chacun des commentaires, chacune des notes pour ne pas les perdre. Elle espérait maintenant que ce lien créé entre son professeur et elle serait assez subtil et important aux yeux du professeur pour qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas de suite et se braque.

Pour l'instant, elle ne l'avait pas vu débarquer comme une furie chez elle, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Soit que ses cadeaux n'avaient pas été réceptionnés, soit qu'ils avaient été appréciés. Quoiqu'il en soit, il lui faudrait attendre encore un peu avant de s'en assurer. Maintenant, un lien s'était établi entre eux.

Hermione regarda par la fenêtre du magasin dans lequel elle était. Il commençait à y avoir plus de monde dans la rue et le soleil, plus haut dans le ciel, réchauffait l'atmosphère. Le magasin qui l'intéressait allait ouvrir. Elle sortit donc du magasin de farces et attrapes de Fred et Georges. Le premier avait disparu lors de la bataille de Poudlard, mais son frère avait tenu à garder cette enseigne, tout d'abord parce qu'il était l'un des deux fondateurs, ensuite comme hommage au défunt.

La jeune femme se rendit dans le magasin de Madame Guipure. En effet, elle cherchait une robe de soirée. Hermione ne voulait pas quelque chose de trop sophistiqué. Elle voulait une robe simple mais jolie, élégante mais classique.

Aujourd'hui était le deux mai. Cela faisait un an maintenant que Voldemort avait été détruit, que la fin de la guerre avait été officiellement proclamée. Kingsley Shacklebolt, toujours Ministre de la Magie avait organisé une réception alors que dans tout le pays la fête se préparait. Hermione, Harry et les Weasley y seraient ainsi que tout les combattants de Poudlard.

Mais Hermione s'interrogeait sur la présence d'une personne : Severus Rogue. Serait-il présent, lui ? Elle savait qu'il détestait ce genre de réception, qu'il n'aimerait certainement pas fêter ce genre d'événement. Et si finalement il était présent, que se passerait-il entre eux ?

Hermione secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose. Et puis, elle avait promis à Ginny de ne pas y penser, de ne pas s'inquiéter. Elle devait retrouver son amie dans une heure et la jeune femme rousse verrait qu'Hermione n'avait pas tenu sa promesse à son visage soucieux.

Hermione paya ses achats et sortit. Elle flâna dans les divers magasins avant de se rendre au Chaudron Baveur afin d'y retrouver Ginny.

Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent la journée à faire les magasins, à discuter puis à se préparer pour la réception. Ensuite, les deux jeunes femmes devaient retrouver Harry et Ron près de la plaine du Solitaire. Ron avait demandé à Hermione de l'accompagner et la jeune femme avait accepté, en tout bien tout honneur.

oOo

C'est ainsi que les quatre amis se dirigèrent en début de soirée vers la plaine du Solitaire, lieu de la réception. Cette plaine était nommée ainsi en souvenir d'un épisode célèbre par son mystère. Un sorcier qui avait disparu depuis des mois avait été retrouvé là, errant au hasard, sans savoir comment il s'y était retrouvé et ce qu'il avait fait les semaines précédentes. Il tenait des propos incohérents depuis et n'avait jamais retrouvé la mémoire ou un semblant de raison.

De plus, Kingsley avait choisi ce lieu éloigné de Poudlard où avait pourtant eu lieu la dernière grande bataille pour protéger les élèves d'éventuelles attaques. La guerre était terminée mais il restait tout de même des poches de résistances dangereuses.

Lorsque Hermione et ses amis arrivèrent, ils furent éblouis par la beauté du lieu. La première chose qu'ils remarquèrent furent des lampions magiques de toutes les couleurs flottant dans les airs. Un grand et vieux chêne solitaire se dressait au milieu de la petite plaine. Ses branches étaient couvertes de guirlandes de lumières. Tout ces petits éclats donnèrent à Hermione l'impression de voir de petites lucioles danser dans les airs. Le soleil rougeoyant dans son coucher donnait l'impression d'embraser l'herbe et de le chêne qui apparaissait alors plus magnifique encore.

Les quatre amis s'avancèrent et saluèrent bon nombre de personnes. Ils retrouvèrent des amis comme Neville, Luna ou Seamus, des compagnons d'armes, des connaissances, des collègues de travail, des représentants du Ministère.

Hermione voyait passer devant elle une foule de visages à moitié colorés par les lumières au-dessus d'eux. Elle ne les reconnaissait pas tous mais leur adressait invariablement un grand sourire. En vérité, ce sourire n'était qu'une façade. Hermione était crispée et mal à l'aise dans sa robe trop serrée.

Derrière chaque personne qui apparaissait comme surgissant de nulle part, elle croyait apercevoir la silhouette haute et noire du Maître des Potions. Les ombres grandissantes que le soleil couchant créait ne l'aidait pas à se défaire de ces visions.

Hermione croisa finalement Minerva McGonagall.

- Ma chère Hermione ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je suis heureuse de voir que vous vous êtes libérée pour cette occasion.

Hermione répondit au sourire et à l'embrassade chaleureuse de la Directrice.

- Comment allez-vous ? Demanda Hermione.

- Je vais très bien, même si je suis un peu fatiguée. Gérer une école est plus épuisant qu'on ne le pense … Et vous ?

- Oh … Je vais bien. Répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

Hermione s'apprêta à la remercier et à rejoindre Ron qui l'attendait lorsque la Directrice la rappela.

- Au fait, Miss. Je crois que vous serez ravie d'apprendre que le Professeur Rogue va de mieux en mieux. C'est presque incroyable ! Il s'est remis à travailler, à sortir de ses appartements,… à revivre. Je crois qu'il a un correspondant qui l'aide à tenir. Des lettres … cela peut-être bénéfique !

Hermione adressa à Minerva un sourire forcé alors que son cœur battait plus vite. Ainsi Severus Rogue avait reçu ses paquets et cela l'avait aidé ? Minerva ne laissa pas le temps à la jeune femme de s'enfoncer dans ses pensées.

- J'ai même réussi, avec bien des difficultés, à le convaincre de venir à cette réception. Il ne pouvait pas la manquer …

Sur ces mots, Minerva proposa à Hermione de voir par elle-même l'état de Severus, lui promit de la revoir dans la soirée et s'en alla. Hermione, elle, n'avait pas bougée, le cœur battant plus fort encore. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et elle n'entendit pas la voix de Ron l'appeler. Il finit par toucher son épaule et elle sursauta, ce qui le fit rire.

- Eh bien, Hermione ! Que t'arrive t'il ?

- Oh ! Excuse-moi, Ron … C'est juste que … cette petite fête me met mal à l'aise. Ça me rappelle des souvenirs que je préférerais vraiment oublier… Soupira-t-elle.

Puis, se reprenant pour ne pas inquiéter son ami qui se montrait compatissant :

- Où est ta sœur ?

- Avec Harry, je suppose … répondit Ron dans un sourire.

- Mais encore ? Répondit Hermione, elle aussi, dans un sourire.

- Ah ! Fit Ron. Là-bas !

Hermione suivit des yeux la direction que son ami indiquait. La jeune femme rousse y était bien, discutant et riant avec Harry et Luna, visiblement épanouie dans sa belle robe couleur d'or.

Elle se précipita vers elle, laissant Ron derrière elle. Elle profita d'un instant de flottement dans la conversation pour demander à Ginny de l'accompagner et de faire le tour de la plaine, alors que Ron qui l'avait rejointe adressait un regard d'incompréhension à Harry.

Une fois qu'elle se furent éloignées, Hermione rapporta à son amie la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec la Directrice. A son grand étonnement, Ginny lui adressa un sourire. Bien sûr, la jeune femme était au courant de la stratégie d'Hermione. Elle n'en savait que la principale idée néanmoins et ne connaissait pas tous les détails.

Ginny conseilla à Hermione de ne pas engager de conversation glissante ce soir-là avec Severus Rogue. Elle pouvait lui parler si elle y arrivait, mais pas de sa situation première ni des petits cadeaux. Ce n'était pas le lieu ni le moment.

Puis Ginny laissa la jeune femme et rejoignit les autres. Hermione jeta des coups d'œil autour d'elle craignant de voir la silhouette tant redoutée. Il faisait de plus en plus noir et seuls les lampions éclairaient la plaine, ce qui l'aidait mieux à se cacher, s'avoua-t-elle honteusement.

Elle rejoignit Ginny, Ron, Harry et quelques amis alors que le Ministre faisait son discours. Il remercia bien sûr Harry, qui fût l'un des principaux acteurs de la victoire, mais aussi tous les autres combattants. Il honora la mémoire des morts et annonça une petite surprise. Hermione remarqua que Harry avait l'air mal à l'aise. Il avait dit à Kingley plus tôt qu'il refusait de faire un discours et malgré ça, il se sentait observé de toute part comme si tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il en fasse un. L'attention sur lui se dissipa finalement lorsque la petite surprise annoncée par le Ministre éclata dans le ciel : un feu d'artifices.

Hermione se sentit redevenir petite fille. Elle n'avait pas vu de feu d'artifices depuis très longtemps, bien qu'elle adorait ça. Elle laissa les sensations et souvenirs l'envahir alors que la foule s'unissait en cris d'admiration. Hermione regardait les différentes rosaces de lumière d'un regard émerveillé, un léger sourire au lèvres. Puis elle regarda les personnes autour d'elle alors que le bruit des fusées qui explosent résonnait à ses oreilles.

Tous les visages étaient tournés vers le ciel. Toutes les personnes regardaient les magnifiques éclats de lumières d'un air d'extase. Soudain le regard d'Hermione s'arrêta sur deux éclats qui n'étaient ni des lampions ni des paillettes de feux d'artifices. C'étaient deux yeux noirs. Lorsque Hermione reconnu la personne à qui appartenaient ces deux prunelles, son cœur rata un battement. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ?

Severus Rogue était là, dos au chêne, bras croisés, en train de la regarder d'un air furieux, méprisant, les traits durs et figés. Des flammes dansaient dans ses yeux mais la jeunes femme ne savait pas si c'était simplement les reflets de toutes ces lumières ou si c'était le feu de la rage qui brûlait là. La peau d'ordinaire si pâle de son professeur était comme légèrement teintée des reflets des lampions qui se trouvaient au dessus de lui.

Hermione frissonna et s'affaissa sous ce regard et après avoir observé ainsi pendant quelque temps son professeur, ses yeux se reportèrent vers le ciel où avait lieu le bouquet final. Mais ses yeux ne voyaient plus, tant l'apparition qu'elle venait de voir restait figée dans son esprit.

Hermione resta là, frissonnante et le cœur battant, le bras de Ron autour de sa taille et la chaleur des lampions la réchauffant à peine après la vision glaciale qu'elle avait eue.

Severus Rogue, lui, était tout aussi troublé et agité qu'elle. Il savait bien que venir à cette réception ne lui aurait apporté que du désagrément. Il aurait préféré rester au château à lire et à expérimenter. Mais Minerva, d'un ton très autoritaire ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Et comme Severus avait un certain respect pour elle, il avait obéit à ses attentes.

Severus était donc venu. Il avait repéré les anciens élèves qu'il détestait plus que quiconque. Il avait observé de loin la jeune femme sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Si par moment, elle était sortie de son champ de vision et de son esprit, elle y était toujours revenue. Il l'avait trouvée fatiguée, amaigrie et préoccupée mais il ne l'avait pas vue rongée par la honte ou la culpabilité. Cela avait fait naître la colère en lui et le souvenir de ce qu'elle avait fait remontant à la surface, la colère était devenue plus sourde à chaque instant.

Puis, alors que le discours du Ministre avait lieu, Severus avait cherché Harry Potter des yeux, s'attendant comme tout le monde à ce qu'il fasse un discours. Mais il l'avait vite oublié en apercevant non loin de lui Hermione Granger. Elle semblait aussi mal à l'aise que Potter, pourtant accrochée qu'elle était au bras de son compagnon, Weasley. Rogue n'était pas étonné par ce couple-là. Leur rapprochement menaçait depuis trop longtemps. Ce qui le gênait était de voir que rien, pourtant, ne leur permettait de se rapprocher.

C'est à partir de ce moment que Severus se mit à détailler la jeune femme, oubliant momentanément sa colère. Hermione avait une robe marron claire, simple et élégante qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Elle portait des escarpins de la même couleur et des bijoux d'or. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en un chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches. Ses cheveux, sa peau blanche et sa robe étaient doucement teintés des reflets des différentes lumières. Severus se perdait dans la contemplation de ses mèches folles mi-châtains mi-bleues claires, lorsqu'il la vit se tourner légèrement, regardant les personnes aux alentours.

L'homme redressa la tête alors que son coeur battait plus vite. Il vit son regard se porter sur lui et vit à ses traits qu'elle avait mit du temps à le reconnaître. Il plongea son regard dans le sien pour lui montrer toute sa colère et tout son mépris. Il la voyait frissonner et s'affaisser sous ce regard, il la voyait se coller davantage à Weasley. Severus se sentait bouillonner de rage, mais il lui semblait qu'e cette sourde colère s'était transformée. Une foule de sentiments l'asseyait, un feu le prenait et l'embrasait alors qu'en apparence il restait cette statue de glace. Il se sentait prisonnier du regard de la jeune femme, pris au piège par ces mèches folles et dansantes, happé par la jeune femme qu'il détestait mais qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver charmante en cet instant.

Sous le feu de la colère, de la rage et du désir de vengeance et de lui faire du mal, brûlait une autre flamme. Il se perdait dans les méandres de sa mémoire, il lui semblait revoir sa douce Lily alors que l'éclat d'une fusée orange teintait les cheveux de la brune de reflets orangés. Il lui semblait que ce regard émerveillé e enfantin qu'il lui avait vu était le sien.

Les mémoires, c'est du passé, le passé, c'est de la cendre, mais sous la cendre reste parfois la braise, et de la braise peut renaître la flamme.*

Il se sentait prit d'une soudaine impulsion, d'un soudain désir, violent et ravageur. Il lui fallait l'assouvir, il lui fallait se calmer pour retrouver les idées claires, il lui fallait se libérer de cette emprise, de ce charme.

Et alors que la jeune femme s'était détournée depuis quelques minutes déjà, Severus se remettait seulement en mouvement pour quitter l'assemblée et le lieu de réception aussi vite que possible, à la recherche de solitude, de fraîcheur et de calme pour apaiser son esprit et son corps agités.

* * *

_* Citation du **Général Charles de Gaulle** que j'avais beaucoup aimé et qui m'avait inspirée en Terminale (Littéraire). C'est ce qu'il a écrit dans ses **Mémoires**. je vous concède que le contexte était tout à fait différent et qu'il ne parlait pas du tout de la même chose (honte à moi de l'avoir ainsi détourné), mais je ne trouvais pas meilleur moyen que cette citation pour exprimer ceci._


	7. Vers un dénouement

**Titre:** Cette Femme qui le hantait.

**Auteur:** Artemis-Isil.

**Rating :** T

**Perso :** Severus Rogue / Hermione Granger.

**Résumé :** Severus a survécu à la guerre, pour son plus grand malheur. Malgré sa disparition, Lily est de plus en plus présente dans son esprit. Ainsi l'ancien mangemort sombre un peu plus chaque jour. Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance, mais Severus estime qu'il n'y a pas droit. La seule personne qui pouvait l'en persuader est morte. Pourtant, une autre femme pourrait bien l'aider grâce à l'empire que la première a sur lui.

_Bonjour, Bonjour ! ^^_

_Voici la suite que vous attendez toutes, je l'espère, avec impatience ! _

_Aujourd'hui pas de long discours. Je remercie juste les reviewers (**Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31** et **Jenifael09**. Votre soutien à chaque chapitre me fait très plaisir. ^^), les followers, ceux qui m'ont ajouté e favoris et les lecteurs anonymes ! _

_Ah ! Une chose importante quand même : Ce chapitre marque la fin de la Première partie, placée sous le signe du doute, de la peur, ... La Seconde partie sera plus joyeuse. Severus et Hermione se rapprocheront (ben oui, c'est le but quand même) même si le chemin sera encore long. _

_Voilà ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Une dernière chose avant de vous laisser : J'ai ouvert une page Facebook ( le lien ne veut pas s'afficher, mais il se situe sur mon profil) où vous pourrez suivre l'avancée de mes fanfictions, notamment. Cela sera plus facile pour vous et au moins, vous me saurez toujours vivante ! ^^ Vous pourrez aussi discuter et échanger. _

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Vers un dénouement **

Plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis ce magnifique feu d'artifices. Alors qu'Hermione tentait de se remettre sérieusement au travail, Severus étudiait autant qu'il le pouvait. Il se noyait littéralement sous le travail, les analyses et les notes qu'il prenait.

Severus avait quelque peu abandonné le premier manuscrit pour s'intéresser au livre de potions. Il essayait chacune des potions qui l'intéressaient, en suivant tout d'abord la « recette » officielle, puis selon ses propres modifications et enfin, selon celles de son mystérieux donateur. A la fin de ces heures de travail, il recoupait toutes les informations et constituait peu à peu un dossier bien fourni de notes et de commentaires, autant sur son propre travail que sur celui de son correspondant.

Severus passait donc ses journées dans son laboratoire, n'en sortant que pour se rendre à la Bibliothèque lorsqu'il avait besoin de plus d'informations. Il s'était donné une nouvelle routine qui ne se résumait qu'à cet adage : travailler et travailler encore.

Ainsi, Severus occupait son esprit de la meilleure manière qui soit et ne pensait plus à cette soirée qui l'avait tant troublée.

En effet, Severus s'était rapidement éclipsé de la soirée alors qu'il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Son corps et son esprit s'étaient échauffés et il avait eût besoin d'un endroit plus calme et plus frais.

Revenu au château, Severus avait lentement parcouru les couloirs menant aux cachots, cherchant la cause de son trouble. Il avait bien identifié la colère et la rage; il y était tant habitué. Mais d'autres émotions confuses s'étaient bousculées en lui sans qu'il ne puisse les identifier.

Cette nuit-là, l'image d'Hermione Granger était souvent revenue dans son esprit. A chaque fois plus insistante, à chaque fois plus présente, elle s'était insinuée dans ses pensées comme un serpent fourbe et malin. Alors Severus, agacé, s'était levé et était parti dans son laboratoire, ses précieux cadeaux sous le bras.

Depuis, il travaillait avec acharnement pour ne plus se laisser surprendre à penser à cette maudite jeune femme.

Severus releva vivement la tête et se fustigea mentalement. Il s'était encore laissé repenser à ces événements. Avec colère, Severus hacha les racines de valériane plus brutalement que nécessaire. Il prit ensuite une tige d'argent et remua le liquide ambré qui bouillonnait joyeusement. Il se pencha enfin à travers les volutes de fumées brûlantes pour examiner la potion. D'un geste rageur, il la fît disparaître d'un _Evanesco_, grommelant qu'elle était « trop liquide ».

Severus ne voulut pas recommencer tout de suite et préféra sortir un peu de ses cachots pour se rendre dans son autre Temple de la Connaissance : la Bibliothèque.

Il parcourait les couloirs sans se rendre compte qu'il ne faisait aucun bruit. C'était devenu une habitude pour lui de se déplacer comme une ombre. Plus de vingt années passées dans le crime l'avaient bien rodé.

Les pensées de Severus étaient bien loin de ses années-là. Il s'interrogeait toujours sur l'identité de celui qui lui avait envoyé manuscrit, livres et notes. Severus travaillait aussi à retrouver cette personne. D'après lui, c'était une personne expérimentée et connaisseuse des plantes et des potions. C'était aussi une personne qui, soit ne connaissait pas Severus Rogue, soit ne savait de lui que son statut de Maître des Potions et ses connaissances exceptionnelles. Quoiqu'il en soit, cette personne désirait partager son travail avec lui. Severus en été flatté et reconnaissant. Que cette personne inconnue lui accorde de l'intérêt, que ce presque ami puisse croire suffisamment en lui, en ses connaissances et en ses capacités était bénéfique pour lui, il le sentait.

Dans un coin de sa tête, il avait fini par l'identifier comme étant un vieil homme de son âge, calme, intelligent, expérimenté et sage.

Severus s'accrochait à cet inconnu de toutes les forces et de toute la volonté qu'il lui restait. Penser à cet être dans les moments difficiles l'aidait singulièrement. Pour une fois depuis bien longtemps, il se sentait soutenu et entouré. Il ne se sentait plus seul et abandonné.

Pas qu'il l'ait été, pensa-t-il soudain. Potter, Granger et Minerva étaient venus assez souvent pour qu'il se sente presque étouffé par leur compassion et leur pitié. Mais, il avait l'impression que cette personne était différente. C'était une personne qui ne le connaissait pas, ni lui ni ses actes. C'était une personne qui était entrée dans sa vie sans l'avoir jugé auparavant. Cette personne n'avait pas un beau matin frappé à sa porte, apportant avec elle tous ses préjugés et son masque de pitié. Cet inconnu l'avait approché différemment.

Des voix et des sanglots parvinrent aux oreilles de Severus et le firent soudain sortir de ses pensées. L'homme écouta plus attentivement et serra sa baguette, plus par habitude que par crainte d'un danger. Il se laissa guider par les bruits et vit bientôt au détour d'un couloir trois élèves assez jeunes. Ils ne devaient pas dépasser la troisième année d'études.

Une jeune fille blonde était assise sur le sol, les genoux contre la poitrine, le corps secoué de sanglots. Ses deux amis, une fillette aux longs cheveux bruns bouclés et un garçon aux cheveux noirs, essayaient visiblement de la consoler.

Le garçon qui semblait trop grand pour son âge se tourna vers Severus quand il sentit sa présence. Le Maître des Potions qui fixait la jeune fille en larmes tourna alors son regard vers lui, haussant les sourcils comme pour demander une explication.

Le garçon semblait très mal à l'aise. Il portait les couleurs de Serdaigle mais avait un peu du courage des Gryffondor. Malgré son jeune âge, il connaissait Severus Rogue : il avait été son professeur de potions lors de sa première année à Poudlard. Il savait aussi qu'il avait participé à la guerre, qu'il avait été innocenté et qu'il vivait maintenant reclus dans le château. Il lui semblait que l'homme avait beaucoup changé mais qu'en même temps, il était semblable. L'effet du regard que le Professeur provoquait sur lui était bien là pour lui rappeler qu'il était toujours aussi effrayant et sévère.

Finalement, Severus parla le premier, fatigué de voir l'élève hésiter.

- Que se passe t'il, ici ?

- Euh … Balbutia l'élève en question. Nous emmenions Mary à l'infirmerie, elle ne se sent pas bien.

- ça, je le vois bien … Répondit Severus d'un ton agacé. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi pleure t'elle ainsi ? Veut-elle ameuter tout le château ? Demanda Severus d'un ton faussement gentil.

Le garçon hésita, sentant la colère froide du Professeur. Mais, il se lança finalement. C'était après tout un professeur et il pourrait sans doute en parler à la Directrice.

- Des Mangemorts (et le garçon avait dit ceci avec un frisson de peur et de dégoût), car je suis sûr que c'était eux, ont détruit sa maison. Ses parents, Dieu merci, n'étaient pas présents au moment des faits. Ils sont donc vivant… Mais il ne leur reste plus rien du tout… Et Mary est bouleversée, ce qui peut se comprendre.

Severus fronça les sourcils et demanda seulement :

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que c'étaient des Mangemorts alors que vraisemblablement, vous n'en avez pas du tout la preuve ?

C'est à ce moment que le jeune garçon se serait écrié « Mais vous ne lisez pas les journaux, ou quoi ? », s'il ne s'était heureusement pas souvenu de qui se tenait en face de lui. Il répondit seulement :

- Tout le monde en parle dans les journaux, Monsieur. Ils font passer leurs crimes pour des accidents moldus. Ainsi, c'est plus dur de les arrêter car les preuves sont difficiles à trouver.

Severus fronça de nouveau les sourcils et réfléchit un instant. Potter était déjà venu le voir pour une histoire de Mangemorts assez semblable. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Ces Mangemorts étaient plus puissants qu'il ne se l'était imaginé, les rares fois où il y avait pensé.

- Dépêchez-vous de rejoindre l'infirmerie avant que votre camarade n'inonde le couloir de ses larmes.

Il laissa là les trois enfants surpris et se dirigea à grands pas vers le bureau de Minerva pour la mettre au courant.

Il monta quelques étages et arriva finalement devant cette statue qu'il connaissait si bien. Elle lui rappela des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Il y avait bien longtemps que Severus ne s'était trouvé là. Pour chasser ces noires pensées, Severus ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Il les rouvrit brusquement en se rendant compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe.

Severus fit demi-tour en grognant et se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur Flitwick, espérant que celui-ci n'avait pas de cours à donner. Il eût de la chance : lorsqu'il frappa, la porte s'ouvrit sur un petit homme à l'air très étonné.

Severus, pressé, ne prit ni la peine de rentrer, ni de regarder autour de lui. Il adressa un bref salut au sorcier qui, lui, le regardait toujours un air ahuri, lui demanda le mot de passe tant recherché et attendit. Filius finit pas le lâcher dans un murmure et Severus s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Le petit sorcier le regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir et referma la porte de la pièce, rejoignant l'élève assis en face de son bureau.

Quelques instants plus tard, Severus se trouvait devant la statue et prononçait le mot « Patience ». Il monta les marches de pierre et frappa à la porte de bois. Impatiemment, il attendit que Minerva lui donne l'autorisation d'entrer. Celle-ci le fit et afficha un air aussi étonné que son collègue, quelques instants auparavant.

- Severus ! Je suis heureuse de vous voir ici !

- Je n'ai pas le temps de vous écouter vous épancher sur mon cas, Minerva, dit Severus, évitant de jeter un coup d'œil aux tableaux accrochés aux murs. Ce que j'ai à vous dire est très important.

Minerva se tendit brusquement. Son corps devint plus droit, ses traits se figèrent.

- Que se passe t'il, Severus ?

- Je viens de voir trois élèves de Serdaigle dans un des couloirs. L'une d'elle était en pleurs. D'après son camarade, son domicile a été détruit par ce qu'il pense être des Mangemorts. Ses parents en ont réchappés, mais ils sont ruinés…

Severus s'arrêta de faire les cents pas alors que Minerva lui répondait tristement :

- Oui, je suis au courant. J'ai eu une entrevue avec Miss Lends. Ses parents pensent qu'elle est pour l'instant mieux ici et me l'ont confié le temps de régler … ce qu'il y a régler.

- Peut-être le savez-vous, Potter est venu me voir pour une affaire similaire. Des Mangemorts tuent des moldus en faisant croire à de violents accidents. Il cherchait un moyen de les arrêter…

- Oui, je le sais, Severus … Dit Minerva qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

- Avez-vous des nouvelles quant à l'avancement de cette mission ?

- Oh … Non, désolée. Monsieur Potter n'a pas le droit de me révéler tout ce qu'il fait. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que lui et son équipe font de leur mieux, que ce n'est pas facile et qu'ils connaissent beaucoup de difficultés. Mais Miss Granger en sait probablement plus, peut-être devriez-vous la contacter ?

Severus sentit son cœur battre plus vite, soudain alarmé à l'idée d'avoir une nouvelle confrontation avec la jeune Gryffondor. Il devait trouver une échappatoire. Ce fût Minerva qui la lui donna :

- En quoi cela vous intéresse t'il, soudainement ?

Severus réfléchit. Il ne s'était pas vraiment intéressé à l'actualité ces derniers temps. Il savait que des Mangemorts étaient en fuite, mais il se sentait protégé à Poudlard et savait que, sans leur maître, ils n'oseraient pas attaquer le château. Seulement, il se sentait concerné. Il lui semblait qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour aider à les arrêter, pour en finir une fois pour toutes. Le regard insistant qu'il sentait dans son dos le confortait même dans ce sens. De plus, l'idée de toutes ces victimes innocentes le mettaient en colère. Il ne voulait pas rester inactif s'il pouvait intervenir, il voulait agir une dernière fois… Même si cela signifiait de collaborer avec Potter et Granger.

Severus soupira et répondit enfin :

- Je veux participer à cette mission …

Minerva le regarda avec de grands yeux, étonnée. Mais elle ne fit pas un commentaire et lui assura qu'elle préviendrait Harry Potter de sa requête. Severus la remercia et se retourna. Il ne pu éviter le regard plein de tendresse, de tristesse et de reconnaissance de l'homme qui fût son ami. Albus Dumbledore le suivit des yeux et se rendormit quand l'homme en noir fût parti.

Severus avait reprit la direction des cachots. Il n'était plus d'humeur à étudier et avait donc abandonné l'idée de se rendre à la Bibliothèque. Il ne savait pas s'il avait prit la bonne décision, tout s'était passé trop vite. Mais il savait que cela aurait au moins l'avantage de le faire sortir de ses sombres pensées, de lui prouver qu'il pouvait toujours agir quand il le fallait.

Severus arriva devant la porte de ses appartements. Il ne vit pas tout de suite le paquet qui était posé sur le sol. Lorsque enfin, il prit conscience qu'il le regardait depuis quelques secondes sans le voir, son cœur rata un battement. Il se saisit vivement du paquet et l'ouvrit sur place. Il s'agissait d'un dossier très épais, ressemblant à ceux qu'il constituait lors de ses recherches. Il le feuilleta rapidement. C'était bien ce à quoi il pensait : le fruit de longs mois de recherches.

Severus entra dans ses appartements et déposa le paquet sur sa table basse avant de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Il prit la première feuille du paquet qui portait sur les effets de la potion de Mémoire. Puis, Severus chassa une mouche et feuilleta lentement l'épais dossier, oubliant peu à peu les derniers événements.

Au bout de quelques temps, Severus releva la tête, pensif. Qui donc pouvez lui confier un tel trésor ? Ce dossier était à ses yeux plus précieux encore que ce rare manuscrit. Il avait entre les mains des recherches innovantes et intelligentes qui pourraient faire avancer le monde des potions et de la médecine sorcière. Qui serait assez fou pour ainsi dévoiler ces inventions alors qu'il aurait pu devenir riche et célèbre s'il les avaient brevetées? Qui avait à ce point confiance en lui et en son savoir pour lui demander si implicitement son avis ? Severus se remit à feuilleter le dossier.

La mouche qui s'était posée sur la table basse, près de lui, le vit soudain agrandir les yeux devant la dernière page qu'il tenait en l'air, devant lui. La petite bête vit dans ses yeux intelligents que l'étrange créature qu'était l'homme réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il se leva tellement brusquement qu'elle eut peur et s'envola. Quand elle se posa de nouveau, l'homme était parti.

oOo

Hermione se trouvait actuellement dans le bureau de Harry. Elle était en train de travailler dans le sien, attendant nerveusement elle-ne-savait-quoi quand il l'avait appelée.

Harry était dos à son bureau, regardant par la fenêtre magique. Hermione devina qu'il était fatigué. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son ami Ron qui semblait aussi las. Elle se décida finalement à interrompre le silence.

- Mais … Vous devez bien avoir des pistes ? Dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Les garçons venaient de leur raconter le nouvel incident. Les Mangemorts avaient rayé tout un petit village de la carte faisant une petite centaine de victimes. Hermione était aussi désemparée que ses amis. Elle était émue, touchée et pleine de colère. Elle s'en voulait aussi. Après tout, c'était un peu de leur faute. Voldemort disparu, ils avaient tardé à arrêter les Mangemorts en fuite.

- Non, aucune … Répondit Ron.

- Nous avons bien arrêté des suspects, dit Harry. Mais ils n'étaient que des pions qui ne savaient rien.

- Nous nous sommes tournés vers les Mangemorts les plus connus et les plus recherchés, reprit Ron, et nous en avons même arrêté beaucoup … Mais il semblerait que cela soit insuffisant …

Harry soupira et se retourna vers ses amis, leur adressant un petit sourire triste.

- Rogue m'avait prévenu. Je commence à croire que jamais nous ne trouverons la dose de ruse suffisante pour les arrêter.

Hermione se sentit triste pour son ami et tenta de le réconforter.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Harry. Le problème est que ces Mangemorts ne vous laissent pas assez de répit entre deux attaques pour vous permettre d'enquêter et d'étudier les dossiers. Ils vous font courir dans tous les sens …

- ça, c'est sûr … Ajouta Ron.

- Ils ont forcément un point faible, il y a forcément un engrenage défaillant dans la chaîne. Il vous suffit de le trouver et tout viendra …

- Oui, mais les victimes, les populations terrorisées n'ont pas le temps d'attendre, elles ! S'énerva soudain Harry.

- C'est pourquoi il ne faut pas se laisser abattre. Il faut continuer les recherches. Des phénomènes aussi gros laissent forcément des traces ! Continua Hermione, motivant ses troupes.

- A tel point que même les moldus s'interrogent ! Ironisa Ron.

Harry regarda son amie avec un air de tendre pitié, comme s'il la plaignait de ne pas pouvoir comprendre la situation. Ceci agaça Hermione.

- Harry ! Tu es un Auror, bon sang ! Tu ne peux pas te laisser démonter comme ça ! C'est ton boulot ! Il est difficile d'accord, mais tu savais que ce ne serait pas tout rose en le choisissant. Tu l'as fait parce que tu voulais poursuivre les mauvais sorciers, les criminels, parce que tu voulais défendre les autres. Aurais-tu remis en question tes choix ou pire, tes capacités ?

Harry fit « non » de la tête et lui adressa un sourire sincère.

Il n'eût pas le temps de lui répondre, un autre Auror était entré comme un coup de vent dans son bureau.

- Harry ! Dit-il, nous avons trouvé quelque chose !

Harry et Ron semblèrent soudain beaucoup plus réveillés. Ils se précipitèrent hors du bureau laissant la pauvre jeune femme et son discours de guerre sur le carreau. Celle-ci espéra de toutes ses forces que ce « quelque chose » permettrait de faire avancer la situation. Elle sortit enfin du bureau d'Harry, ferma la porte et se dirigea vers son propre service.

La jeune femme sortit de l'ascenseur qui avait annoncé d'une voix désincarnée qu'elle était arrivée. Elle monta les escaliers et longea le couloir, regardant le sol devant elle, toujours attristée par ce que ses amis lui avaient raconté. Pour se calmer, elle inspira et de ce fait, releva la tête.

C'est ainsi qu'elle le vit, dos à elle, ayant l'air de chercher quelque chose … Ou quelqu'un. Hermione se figea dans le couloir, soudain beaucoup moins sûre d'elle et de ses intentions. Elle fut incapable de reculer ou d'avancer. Elle se contenta de regarder Severus Rogue, qui avait manifestement trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, frapper à la porte de son bureau.

Elle remarqua dans sa main serrée, un parchemin plié et froissé. Hermione frissonna. Elle s'y attendait bien sûr puisqu'il s'agissait-là de son plan, mais elle redoutait ce qui allait suivre. Se composant une façade sûre et confiante, la jeune femme se remit en marche et interpella le Professeur.

- Bonjour Professeur ! Vous me cherchez ?

Severus tourna vivement la tête vers elle. Il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver. Il la dévisagea un instant sans lui répondre. Il hocha finalement la tête et lui tendit le papier. Elle le regarda sans le prendre.

- Vous me devez des explications, Miss, dit-il.

- Je crois pourtant que c'est clair, répondit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait enjoué.

Hermione sortit une clé, ouvrit la porte de son bureau et entra. Severus hésita un instant à la suivre mais finit par accepter l'invitation implicite. Il refusa de s'asseoir. Hermione resta donc debout, appuyée sur son bureau et lui faisant face.

- Alors ? Dit-elle.

- Alors quoi ? Répondit Severus.

Hermione lui montra des yeux le parchemin. Severus le regarda à son tour, prenant seulement conscience du sort qu'il lui avait fait dans sa précipitation et son trouble. Il le déplia et lut à nouveau ces mots : « Pardonnez-moi ». Il releva la tête vers la jeune femme qui semblait attendre.

Severus ne savait plus quoi dire. Il était venu chercher des explications et finalement il se trouvait à devoir en donner.

Un rayon de soleil tomba sur les cheveux de la jeune femme et les tintèrent de reflets dorés. Sa silhouette en contre-jour lui apparaissait plus sombre. Il se rappela soudain la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu et sentit une impulsion le traverser. Quelque chose dans son ventre se réveilla.

Il avait l'impression de connaître cette créature qui s'éveillait en grognant, affamée. Il croyait qu'elle l'avait quitté depuis bien longtemps. Pourtant, elle était là, humant le parfum de vanille flottant dans l'air, attirée par la jeune femme devant lui. Severus eut soudain chaud et le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra. Pour donner le change, il balbutia des paroles qui furent incompréhensibles.

Hermione haussa les sourcils, étonnée par le manque d'assurance de cet homme pourtant si sûr de lui. Attendant toujours une réponse, Hermione le détailla. L'homme en face d'elle se tenait droit et immobile. Il était toujours habillé de la même manière, la lourde cape en moins. Ses longs cheveux touchaient ses épaules et une mèche plus rebelle que les autres barrait son front. Severus semblait calme en apparence, mais Hermione pouvait sentir une aura de puissance, de magie se dégager de cet être. C'était cette même aura qui l'attirait tant, qui faisait qu'elle lui trouvait du charisme, de l'élégance malgré ses traits disgracieux, cette même aura qui faisait qu'elle se sentait soudain plus forte et plus faible à la fois en sa présence.

Hermione sentit que l'atmosphère de la pièce avait changé et pour dissiper ce moment de tension qu'ils interprétèrent mal, elle rompit le silence.

- Il y a un café au rez-de-chaussée du Ministère. Nous y serons mieux pour parler… Venez.

Elle sortit, ne se préoccupant pas de savoir si son interlocuteur la suivait. Celui-ci la suivit des yeux, hésitant un instant. Il la suivit finalement. Aucun des deux ne prononcèrent un mot durant le trajet.

Arrivant dans le hall d'entrée, Hermione remarqua l'agitation qui y régnait. De nombreux sorciers étaient regroupés, formant un cercle. D'un commun accord, Hermione et Severus s'approchèrent, fendant la foule.

Au milieu du cercle se tenaient des Aurors, dont Ron et Harry, encadrant un sorcier d'âge mûr, alors que d'autres Aurors tentaient de disperser la foule. Hermione demanda à sa voisine ce qu'il se passait et celle-ci lui répondit que les Aurors avaient arrêté un suspect qu'ils recherchaient depuis des mois. C'était un des supérieurs du groupe de Mangemorts tant recherché.

Hermione regarda Harry. Celui-ci capta son regard et lui adressa un sourire de victoire, l'air plus déterminé que jamais. Hermione sourit discrètement. Severus la rappela brusquement à la réalité en toussant. Hermione le regarda, de nouveau tendue, et le suivit jusqu'au petit café déserté par l'animation.


	8. De la difficulté d'accéder aux requêtes

**Titre:** Cette Femme qui le hantait.

**Auteur:** Artemis-Isil.

**Rating :** T

**Perso :** Severus Rogue / Hermione Granger.

**Résumé :** Severus a survécu à la guerre, pour son plus grand malheur. Malgré sa disparition, Lily est de plus en plus présente dans son esprit. Ainsi l'ancien mangemort sombre un peu plus chaque jour. Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance, mais Severus estime qu'il n'y a pas droit. La seule personne qui pouvait l'en persuader est morte. Pourtant, une autre femme pourrait bien l'aider grâce à l'empire que la première a sur lui.

_Bonjour ! ^^_

_Voici enfin la suite ! J'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire ce chapitre et ai dû m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, ce qui m'a profondément agacé étant donné que c'est un chapitre pivot autant dans l'intrigue Hermione/Severus que celle sur les Mangemorts. _

_Voici donc ce chapitre que j'ai maintenant en horreur ... Vivement le prochain ! ^^_

_Voilà ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Une dernière chose avant de vous laisser : J'ai ouvert une page Facebook ( le lien ne veut pas s'afficher, mais il se situe sur mon profil) où vous pourrez suivre l'avancée de mes fanfictions, notamment. Cela sera plus facile pour vous et au moins, vous me saurez toujours vivante ! ^^ Vous pourrez aussi discuter et échanger. _

_**Jenifael09 :**Merci pour ta review. Oui, il faut bien quelqu'un d'extérieur pour le faire! ^^_

_**Nouméa :** Merci ! Oui, il est de plus en plus partagé ce qui a une influence sur ses réactions ou décisions, comme tu le verras ici. _

_**Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 :** Merci ! ^^ Amoureux ? Oh non, certainement pas tout de suite. Attiré ? peut-être. Lui pardonner ? Tu verras bien. ^^_

_**fofix:** Merci ! ^^ En fait, ils auront toujours un peu de mal. Mais c'est comme si Severus ne pouvait pas faire autrement ... _

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : De la difficulté d'accéder aux requêtes.**

Hermione et Severus s'assirent à une table ronde en fer forgé. Les chaises, quoique un peu dures, étaient confortables. Le couple regarda un instant la foule provoquée par l'événement se disperser et les clients revenir vers leurs propres tables. Un serveur arriva et Hermione commanda un café à la vanille. Severus ne voulut rien prendre. Hermione soupira discrètement : l'homme était sur le qui-vive, la situation allait être éprouvante.

Lorsque la commande arriva, Severus fronça les sourcils. Encore de la vanille ! Il semblait que c'était-là une plante qu'affectionnait particulièrement la jeune femme. Severus inspira le parfum qui se dégageait de la petite tasse fumante et se sentit légèrement apaisé.

Le silence durait et Hermione remuait son café de plus en plus nerveusement. Elle ne savait par où commencer. Elle prononça les premiers mots qui lui vinrent en tête :

- Je suis contente pour Harry. Cette personne que les Aurors ont arrêté pourra faire progresser l'enquête si elle collabore.

- En effet, répondit Severus d'un ton neutre.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur sa tasse. _En effet_, c'était tout, pensa la jeune femme. Pas d'ironie, pas de sarcasmes acerbes ni de pointes. _En effet_, la conversation n'annonçait ardue.

Hermione inspira pour se redonner un peu de courage et lança avant que celui-ci ne l'abandonne définitivement :

- Bien ! Je pense que le mieux est de mettre les choses à plat. Alors … Je vais commencer. Vous me répondrez après.

Severus se contenta seulement de l'observer. Sous ce regard pesant, la jeune femme but une gorgée de café, profitant de ce bref moment de répit pour consolider cette façade de calme apparent qu'elle maîtrisait de moins en moins. Elle passa ses mains sous la table et joua avec ses doigts afin d'essayer d'évacuer par ce moyen toute la tension qu'elle ressentait.

- J'avoue tout. Je reconnais que je me suis faite passer pour une personne qui vous est chère, que j'ai fais là quelque chose de monstrueux en ne respectant pas … son corps et son âme. C'était une erreur que de faire ce que j'ai fais et croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis que je l'ai regretté …

Hermione s'interrompit et garda les yeux baissés, n'osant pas affronter le regard, sans doute haineux de son Professeur. Elle attendit mais rien ne vint : ni insultes, ni cris, ni promesses de vengeance. Alors la jeune femme, surprise et curieuse, releva les yeux. Le professeur la regardait d'un air chargé de colère sans doute dû aux souvenirs des faits. Les traits durs, la mâchoire serrée, légèrement tremblant, il se contentait encore de l'observer.

Hermione, sentant venir l'orage et voulant à tout prix se sauver continua, sans se rendre compte que son ton était devenu suppliant.

- Je voulais revenir en arrière mais je ne le pouvais pas. Je voulais tout oublier, j'ai tout essayé pour ça, mais je ne le pouvais pas non plus. Aujourd'hui encore, les souvenirs de tout ce que j'ai dû faire avant de me présenter à vos yeux sous les traits de … Tout ça me hante encore ! C'était horrible, morbide et malsain ! Et en plus, c'était ridicule … Comment auriez-vous pu croire à un tel artifice alors qu'ils'agissait de l'apparence d'une personne … disparue ?

Nerveusement, Hermione prit soudain sa tasse et but une longue gorgée de café. Severus la regarda faire, regrettant finalement de ne pas avoir commandé quelque chose. Cela l'aurait probablement aidé. Il en était réduit à serrer aussi fort que possible le tissu noir de son pantalon. Il en avait mal aux doigts et il continuait à serrer comme si la douleur était son châtiment. Mais pourquoi se punir ? Pour avoir osé croire que cette … fille était Lily? Afin d'essayer de se faire pardonner de la morte pour l'avoir cru ? Peu importe les raisons, la douleur lui faisait du bien.

Severus commençait à se perdre dans les méandres de ses pensées et de ses souvenirs. C'est pourquoi il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il entendit la voix de la jeune femme assise à ses côtés.

- Ne vous irritez pas s'il vous plaît, si je vous répète à nouveau que … tout ce que je voulais était vous aider… Je voulais vous soulager, vous libérer d'un poids. Je sentais que vous aviez besoin d'une aide extérieure pour avancer … Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser comme ça, je ne le voulais pas parce que …

La voix d'Hermione qui s'était accélérée au fur et à mesure de ces paroles se brisa nette. Non, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça. Ce n'était pas approprié, ce n'était pas le moment, pas quand le sujet était « Lily ».

Pourtant, cela résumait bien la chose. Hermione n'avait pas mis le doigt sur ce sentiment lorsqu'elle avait agit. Mais en y réfléchissant plus tard, cela lui avait parût tellement évident. C'était l'affection et la tendresse qu'elle portait à son Professeur qui l'avait poussée à commettre cette folie.

Chaque jour, en venant le voir, elle avait vu l'état de Severus se détériorer sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire. Elle avait tenté de lui parler avec gentillesse et douceur, de l'exhorter à oublier, elle était même passée par la colère et la menace de l'abandonner. Rien n'y avait fait, Severus avait continué sa descente aux Enfers. Et Hermione s'était sentie entraînée avec lui. Le voir comme ça l'avait tourmentée à tel point qu'elle n'avait plus voulu réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes. Tout ce qui avait importé avait été de stopper la douleur qui les étreignaient tout les deux, l'un parce qu'il se morfondait, l'autre parce qu'elle faisait de même à travers le premier. Dans un coin de sa tête, Hermione avait sentit que si son Professeur tombait au fond du gouffre, il ne pourrait plus revenir. Ni elle, non plus.

La jeune femme soupira et regarda autour d'elle, comme cherchant une échappatoire. Son regard effleura au passage son Professeur qui semblait aussi immobile qu'une statue. Elle était incapable d'identifier la moindre émotion sur son visage. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir, c'est qu'il se contenait.

Hermione se sentit obligée de finir sa phrase. Elle ne voulait pas laisser ce « parce que en suspend ».

- Parce que je vous étais redevable … Et que votre détresse me touchait …

Hermione ouvrit encore une fois la bouche pour soudain la refermer. Elle savait que si elle donnait une nouvelle raison, elle ne pourrait plus s'arrêter et dévoilerait tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Par ces dernières paroles sa conscience était à demi-apaisée. Si elle n'avait pas tout dit, au moins elle n'avait pas mentit.

Elle vit enfin les traits de Severus se détendre. Tout son corps s'affaissa comme il relâchait ses muscles contractés depuis trop longtemps.

Severus soupira. Il sentait son cœur battre trop vite et se força à se calmer. L'homme posa ses coudes sur la table, ferma les yeux et se massa le front.

Severus se sentait las. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait déjà expliqué à la jeune femme ce qu'il pensait de ses manières et de ses intentions. Il lui avait signifié, un peu trop implicitement peut-être, qu'il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à faire à elle. Pourtant, elle ne cessait d'empiéter dans sa vie, soit par ses apparitions, soit par ses « cadeaux », soit dans ses pensées.

Severus ne savait plus quoi faire de cette gamine. Il lui en voulait toujours bien-sûr. Comment pouvait-elle se figurer qu'il la pardonnerait tout ça parce qu'elle le lui demandait de manière aussi enfantine ? Ce qu'elle avait fait était trop grave !

Severus était aussi content de voir que la Gryffondor souffrait. Avec sadisme, il jouissait de la voir rongée par la culpabilité et le regret, juste punition de ses actes.

Mais ce que Severus ne s'expliquait pas, c'était cette pointe de douleur à la voir ainsi soumise, faible et au bord des larmes. Il ne s'expliquait pas non plus cette once d'envie de tout plaquer, de tout oublier pour recommencer à zéro et établir peut-être de nouveaux rapports avec elle.

Severus respirait profondément, toujours les yeux fermés. Il devinait que la jeune femme attendait une réaction de sa part, tendue. Partagé entre renforcer le mal-être d'Hermione ou faire avancer la situation, Severus laissait le temps s'étirer lentement.

L'homme revit dans son esprit le parchemin qu'elle lui avait écrit. Il repoussa cette image bien loin, mais elle revint plusieurs fois, insistante. Alors Severus s'interrogeait : Si effectivement il lui accordait ce pardon, que se passerait-il ? Cela leur permettrait-il de retrouver la paix et d'enfin séparer leurs chemins ? Parviendrait-il à oublier qu'elle l'avait fait souffrir et humilié ? Que deviendrait-il ?

Et s'il refusait de lui accorder ce pardon tant demandé, serait-ce la guerre entre eux ? Serait-il moins tourmenté ? Avait-il le droit de faire souffrir la jeune femme ? Severus savait ce qu'était la douleur psychologique et ne voulait pas qu'Hermione, si jeune, connaisse la même chose.

Severus releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Il dû cligner plusieurs fois des paupières alors que la lumière trop vive l'éblouissait. Il regarda la jeune femme qui était toujours dans la même position indécise.

- Pourquoi m'avoir envoyé tous ces colis ?

- Eh bien … Je me suis rendu compte que c'était une approche plus convenable, plus discrète et plus sûre. Je voulais vous donner le temps de vous habituer à moi, je voulais vous aborder par un autre côté. Ainsi, nous aurions eu un regard nouveau l'un sur l'autre… Si j'avais pu dès le départ employer cette méthode, cela nous aurait épargné bien des peines … Finit Hermione dans un murmure.

- Si je vous accorde ce que vous me demandez … Que se passera -t'il ?

Hermione eut un sursaut d'espoir et répondit plus clairement :

- Pour commencer, vous me libéreriez de ce poids qui me pèse et m'empêche d'avancer. Ensuite, vous serez débarrassé de moi. Je n'essayerai plus jamais de vous changer de force. J'ai compris la leçon … Vous ne me verrez plus, dit-elle plus bas et plus tristement.

Severus ressentit une pointe au cœur et il n'en comprit pas l'origine. Mais il ne voulait pas voir disparaître ainsi l'émetteur de ces courriers qui avaient été une source de distraction et qui lui avaient fait tant de bien.

- Croyez-vous que je peux vous accorder cela aussi facilement ?

- J'ai besoin de votre pardon, murmura Hermione. J'en ai besoin pour revivre…

La jeune femme se retint d'ajouter qu'elle en avait aussi besoin pour ne plus culpabiliser de l'aimer. En effet, à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à son professeur ou à ce sentiment qui l'envahissait, Hermione sentait l'ombre de ce qu'elle avait fait se dresser au dessus de son tableau.

Severus soupira une dernière fois avant de conclure :

- Très bien, je vous accorde ce pardon si cela peut vous aider. Mais sachez que ça ne change absolument rien pour moi … ni rien à ce que je pense de vous.

Hermione baissa les yeux avec soulagement et douleur en songeant qu'il la méprisait toujours et que ce serait toujours ainsi. Elle releva la tête en constatant que Severus se levait et partait aussi vite que possible, sans ajouter aucun autre mot.

Hermione resta là. Tremblant un peu plus fort, elle se força à terminer son café.

Severus, lui, se dirigeait vers l'une des nombreuses cheminées du Ministère. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, dans sa maison de Spinner's End, et trouver le moyen d'oublier un peu la situation. Il ne se sentait plus capable de faire face à tout cela et pour une fois, il voulait fuir. Cette maison, même s'il la détestait, ne contenait aucun souvenir de Granger ni aucun signe de sa présence. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Severus s'inséra dans une des nombreuses files de sorciers et attendit, tapant du pied. Il regarda autour de lui, impatient. Malgré lui, il entendit la conversion des deux sorciers qui se trouvaient devant lui. En effet, un petit sorcier rondelet et moustachu annonçait les derniers événements à une grande sorcière, maigre et âgée.

Severus se rappela alors de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Minerva. Il se souvint qu'un Mangemort avait été arrêté. Le sorcier hésita un instant puis, finalement, sortit de la file pour se rendre au bureau des Aurors.

Lorsqu'il repassa devant le petit café, il ne pu empêcher son regard de se tourner vers la table qu'il avait quitté un instant plus tôt. La jeune femme n'était plus là.

oOo

Hermione se trouvait dans l'ascenseur. Elle rejoignait son service pour se remettre au travail. Alors que l'ascenseur se déplaçait en tout sens et laissait entrer ou sortir personnes et objets à chaque arrêt, Hermione se détendait. La jeune femme respirait plus aisément à chaque nouvelle inspiration. Un poids s'envolait, son fardeau l'avait quittée.

Même si son ancien professeur continuait de la haïr, de la mépriser ou même de l'ignorer, au moins l'avait-il pardonnée. Ce pardon auquel elle tenait tant pourrait paraître stupide et insignifiant aux yeux d'autres, mais il était vraiment important pour elle.

Néanmoins, il restait quelques sources de malheur. Hermione avait dit à son Professeur qu'il ne la reverrait plus. Et cela la faisait souffrir. Elle avait envie de le revoir, évidement. Mais si cela devait à nouveau les faire souffrir tout les deux, alors elle préférait sacrifier les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Et tant pis pour Ginny qui pensait qu'elle devait « obtenir Rogue » !

Hermione s'autorisa enfin à sourire, ce qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis trop longtemps. Enfin elle sentait que la situation se dénouait. Enfin elle pourrait avancer ! Quant à ses sentiments … Ils finiraient bien par disparaître n'étant plus stimulés par la présence du responsable. Et puis, elle ferait tout pour les étouffer.

oOo

Severus arriva enfin aux bureau des Aurors. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, il se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas tombé sur une fourmilière. En effet, des sorciers et sorcières courraient en tout sens des dossiers et des parchemins à la main, des notes volaient au dessus des têtes, des sorciers se hélaient à travers les bureaux et le couloir.

Severus s'avança lentement, contournant les obstacles. Il s'arrêta net, évitant de peu un sorcier essoufflé qui sortit comme un coup de vent d'un bureau près duquel il se trouvait. Le sorcier ne sembla même pas l'avoir vu. Severus chercha Harry Potter des yeux. Il était sûr de trouver ce personnage très important facilement. Pourtant il dû chercher près d'un quart d'heure. Il arriva finalement au fond du couloir et vit la personne qu'il cherchait à travers la porte ouverte du dernier bureau.

Harry était en pleine conversation avec deux sorciers. Il semblait agité et cherchait quelque chose de précis dans la pile de dossier ouverts sur son bureau. Severus attendit que les deux sorciers sortent, eux aussi en courant, pour frapper sur le battant de la porte, signalant ainsi sa présence. Harry leva les yeux et eut un air surpris lorsqu'il le vit.

- Oh ! Professeur Rogue ! Que faites-vous ici ?

- Eh bien … j'étais là lorsque votre suspect a été arrêté. Je suis venu vous apporter mon assistance.

Harry qui continuait de farfouiller dans les nombreux parchemins s'arrêta soudain.

- Pardon ?!

Severus soupira bruyamment. Il ne pouvait même plus supporter ce simple mot. Ne voulant pas s'attarder sur les souvenirs qui refluaient, il s'empressa de répondre.

- Eh bien oui, Potter ! Quels mots ne comprenez-vous pas dans cette phrase ?

- Aucun … répondit Harry, de bonne foi. C'est juste que c'est plutôt surprenant et inattendu comme proposition.

- Je ne trouve pas, répondit Severus, agacé.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Harry de répliquer. Severus se mit à faire les cents pas dans le bureau, signe d'agitation alors qu'il réfléchissait.

- Ces attentats se font de plus en plus violents et de plus en plus présents. Les conséquences des actes de ces Mangemorts ont même atteint Poudlard. Les familles de certains élèves comptent parmi les victimes. Je ne peux pas rester sans agir alors que je l'ai toujours fait … Je suis en quelque sorte concerné … Et puis, je suis intrigué : j'aurais dû être la première cible de ces gens et pourtant, ils ne s'en sont jamais pris à moi …

- Rassurez-vous, Professeur, vous êtes bien sur leur liste de choses à faire et de personnes à abattre … Répondit Harry qui avait profité des paroles de Rogue pour s'asseoir. Que voulez-vous faire ? Nous sommes en train d'interroger le suspect. D'après les informations qu'il nous a donné, nous planifions les prémisses d'une première attaque.

- Il a rapidement parlé ? Demanda Severus, méfiant.

- Oui…

- Alors, méfiez-vous, cela m'étonnerait qu'il n'y ait pas un piège là-dessous …

- C'est pourquoi nous mettons tout en œuvre pour nous préparer.

- … Peut-être même que cette arrestation faisait partie d'un plan… Continua Severus sans tenir compte de l'interruption d'Harry.

- Comment ça ?

- Je vous l'ai dis, ces Mangemorts sont très rusés, entraînés, stratégiques. Vous devez toujours considérer toutes leurs actions avec recul. Vous devez penser comme un Mangemort. C'est là que je peux vous être utile. Je viens avec vous.

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas.

- Pourquoi, demanda Rogue soudain irrité. Vous ne me faites toujours pas confiance ?

Harry soupira. Voilà que la rancune ressortait. Encore.

- Vous savez que ce n'est pas ça. D'abord, c'est trop dangereux, ensuite, notre équipe n'est pas entraînée à travailler avec vous. Et puis, vous ne connaissez rien de l'expédition…

- Alors, vous avez très peu de temps pour m'informer de tous les détails.

- Et enfin, vous n'êtes pas entraîné …

- Pour ce genre de missions, l'interrompit Rogue. Vraiment ? C'est à moi que vous dîtes cela ?

Harry soupira à nouveau devant l'air déterminé de Rogue. Il savait que celui-ci pourrait être un atout. Mais l'homme était difficile et il n'obéirait sûrement pas aux ordres qu'il pourrait donner. Cela pourrait s'avérer dangereux pour Rogue, pour ses hommes et pour lui.

- Je veux bien accepter votre aide mais je dois être sûr avant que vous saurez ne pas nous mettre en danger en prenant des risques inconsidérés ou en prenant des décisions tout seul.

- Voyons Potter, je ne suis pas comme vous …

Harry sentit la colère monter en lui mais s'efforça de rester calme.

- … Et puis, je suis habitué à suivre des ordres stupides ou dangereux.

Parlait-il de Voldemort ou de Dumbledore, Harry ne pu se décider à choisir et se contenta de regarder Rogue s'installer en face de son bureau, attendant évidemment les informations nécessaires à la préparation de la prochaine expédition.

* * *

_Je sais que je vous avais dis que tout irait en s'arrangeant, et je vous assure que c'est bien ce qui se passe même si ça ne se voit pas encore, mais il y aura encore quelques moments de tension. Ils seront nécessaires mais je passagers, je vous l'assure ! ^^_

_D'ailleurs le dernier moment angoissant sera pour le prochain chapitre, mais j'y mêlerai aussi des légèretés et bien-sûr, des moments entre Hermione et Severus ! ^^_

_Bon, je vous laisse ... Je vais écrire le prochain chapitre de "Papier à Lettres". Pour ceux qui lisent cette fic, elle arrivera dans la soirée !_


End file.
